Shattered Hearts
by simplyshelbs16
Summary: A calculated plan of vengeance, a dash of magic and a whole lot of madness. Alice and Hatter have been together for five happy months. A trip through the looking glass traps Hatter in Wonderland, separating him from Alice. The former Queen of Hearts is on the loose and ready to take back the kingdom. I don't own Syfy's Alice or Hatter (though I wish I did!)
1. Worlds Apart

In the darkness of her imprisonment, former queen, Mary Heart, lurks about while impatiently waiting for the night guard to arrive. Months of careful calculation have led up to this moment. The night guard appears looking around for the prisoner. Stepping up behind him stealthily, Mary disarms the man and knocks him out with the butt of his gun. As she makes her escape, an evil chortle escapes her lips. She will take back this kingdom. The first step is to steal the Stone of Wonderland to keep Alice out of these matters.

* * *

Alice woke up to the smell of chai tea wafting through the apartment she shared with Hatter. She stepped out of the bedroom, clad in her pajamas, to find Hatter in the kitchen. Five wonderful months they've spent together, Alice recollected. The wood floor creaked under her painted toes, capturing her behatted boyfriend's attention.

"Good morning, love, you're lookin' quite beautiful in this light. Thought I'd make ya a nice cup o' tea to wake you up, yea," Hatter rambled on gleefully, flashing his dimpled smile.

"Why thank you," Alice replied, giving him a quick kiss. Just as Hatter was about to go in for another kiss, someone knocked. Alice opened the door revealing an unexpected guest. "Jack, what brings you here so early," she inquired. Allowing him to step inside, Alice walked over to Hatter awaiting Jack's answer.

"So sorry to interrupt your Sunday morning but I must request that Hatter come to the council meeting," he explained, regally.

"Alright, _Your Highness_ , let's go," Hatter mocked with a smirk. He kissed the top of Alice's head. "I'll be back in a couple of hours, love."

"Be safe," Alice stated. "I love you."

"I love you too, my little oyster," Hatter returned softly. Jack quickly felt uncomfortable.

* * *

Hatter and Jack walked into the warehouse on their way toward the looking glass. The odd pair stepped through into the looking glass hall. Jack went to safely take the ring from the mechanism and found it wasn't there.

"Maybe I should get me eyesight checked but I'm sure the Stone of Wonderland isn't there," Hatter quipped. "Why in the bloody hell is there not anyone guarding it!?"

"I had an Ace guarding it but he doesn't appear to be anywhere," Jack noticed.

"Nice detective work, you prat," Hatter remarked, receiving an annoyed glare from the pompous King.

"Your Majesty," the Ten of Clubs shouted, running into the looking glass hall. "I bear horrible news. Your mother has escaped…with the Stone of Wonderland!" Hatter began to quickly write a letter for Alice to send through the glass before it shut down.

* * *

As the hours passed, Alice grew more worried. Hatter only said it'd be a couple of hours. It was approaching three in the afternoon. She kept telling herself that maybe Jack needed Hatter for hands-on reformations of the kingdom. Finally deciding on a course of action, Alice slipped on her shoes and left for the warehouse.

When the looking glass was in her sight, Alice ran over to it. She placed her hands against the glass to find it was solid.

"No," she whispered to herself. "NO!" Alice repeatedly pushed her hands against the glass with urgency. Tears were spilling from her blue eyes as she acted in frustration. In the midst of her breakdown, an object caught her eye. It was a letter written in Hatter's handwriting. Her hands were shaking as she read it. Alice learned that the former Queen of Hearts was on the loose with the Stone of Wonderland seeking vengeance. "Hatter," Alice cried softly, holding the letter to her chest.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** How's that for setting up an epic adventure? This idea came to me yesterday on my birthday and it is the very first adventure story I've ever written. I hope y'all enjoy it!


	2. Through The Looking Glass

"This urgent council meeting is in session," Jack announced. Gathered at the table were Dodo, Duchess, Hatter, Caterpillar and Charlie. "We need to figure out where my mother could've run off to. I'm quite certain her endgame is to take back the kingdom."

"Maybe she's in hiding until she can strike," Duchess offered.

"You should've just had her executed, Your Majesty," Dodo snarled. "If you had, we wouldn't be in this blasted mess!"

"I'm sorry if I was trying to be the better person and take the high road. I am not my mother and I will not hold executions unless deemed necessary…which is why when she is captured, we will prepare for an execution," Jack remarked.

"Ya know, if you ask me –," Hatter began before being cut off by Dodo's groan. "Right, as I was sayin', maybe she went off to the Hospital of Dreams. There are still Wonderlanders who haven't gotten over their addiction to the emotion tea. They'd do anything to see her back in power just to get their fix," Hatter theorized with a confident smile.

"Harbinger, that's brilliant! I shall lift the veil that shrouds the oracle to see what steps we should take," Charlie rambled on.

"This meeting is adjourned. We begin the search immediately," Jack ordered.

* * *

Alice arrived at her mom, Carol's, apartment with the letter in hand.

"Mom? We have a problem," Alice shouted with a tremor in her voice.

"Sweetie, what's wrong," Carol asked, full of concern. Alice handed the letter over and a tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly in an attempt to not completely break down. She watched her mother's face as she read, seeing the shocked expression come over her.

"He's trapped, mom. His life is in danger; everyone's life is in danger. I know the looking glass doesn't work without the ring on their side but there's gotta be a way to control it from here," Alice insisted.

"I'll try and help the best I can, Alice. Someone in our world has to know of a way to Wonderland. What about rabbit holes? Do they still use those," Carol inquired.

"The only rabbit hole in existence is in London and I have no way of getting there anytime soon. I'll search through Hatter's things and see if he has anything at all that can power the looking glass, even if it's just for a few seconds," Alice explained.

Carol and Alice left to go back to her and Hatter's apartment to search. They went through everything, not caring if they left a mess everywhere. There was nothing in the pockets of his clothes or the drawer of his nightstand. Reading through her copy of _Alice through the Looking Glass_ to find any clue didn't help either. There were no trinkets or keys in Hatter's belongings.

Alice collapsed on the bed feeling completely defeated. Her fingers messed with the charms on her necklace as she tried to think of something. An old conversation between her and Hatter brought itself to the surface of her thoughts.

"Hatter had said something about how the looking glass operated before their world went into ruins. Wonderland used to be vibrant and full of true magic in the old days," Alice recalled.

"So, how did it work back then," Carol asked with curiosity.

"It was powered by magic; Wonderland magic. The only question is, where can we find Wonderland magic in our world," she pondered. "The original Alice of Legend had the magic of Wonderland in herself. Maybe if we search for a living relative of Alice Liddell, we can find someone who inherited that magic."

* * *

Approaching the Hospital of Dreams, Hatter and Jack scanned the outside area for any signs of Mary Heart. Upon entering the building, they were met with an eerie silence.

"It's too quiet in here. She's probably already gotten to them," Hatter observed.

"Let's check all the floors just to be sure. If she's still here, we can catch her by surprise," Jack suggested.

They searched several floors of the hospital but no sign of Mary. There wasn't any sign of the treated Wonderlanders either. Once they reached the top floor, Hatter and Jack split up to search the last of the rooms. Hatter was wary but didn't find anything too out of the ordinary. The door at the end of the hall opened on its own. He turned back around and walked towards the pitch dark room.

There was a small light on in the center, shining down on a grey cat. When Hatter approached it, the cat gave him a wide grin and disappeared as the door slammed shut behind him. He heard whispers and ran to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Look what the cat dragged in, brother," Tweedle Dee commented.

"Yes, nice of him to fall for our trap," Tweedle Dum responded.

* * *

Jack looked everywhere for Hatter. He had heard a door slam shut at the end of the hall but he couldn't get it open. He just knew Hatter was in there.

"You can't open it," Mary Heart's voice rang through the hall. "He's trapped in there, possibly for good. A shame, really."

"You won't get away with this," Jack shouted at his estranged mother.

"Oh, but you see, I'm already getting away with it," Mary replied. She swallowed a mushroom that caused her to disappear in a puff of smoke, just as the caterpillar had done many times before.

* * *

Alice was researching the family lineage of Alice Liddell. She had married Reginald Hargreaves and birthed three sons: Alan, Leopold and Caryl. Alice clicked on the latter son's name, for he was the only one who was survived by a daughter, named Mary-Jean Rosalie Alice Hargreaves. Mary-Jean then went on to marry Malcolm St. Clair. _That's weird_ , Alice thought _, my mom's maiden name is St Clair_. They had a daughter together named Carol Elizabeth St. Clair after moving to America.

"Mom," Alice shouted, "You didn't tell me we were related to Alice Liddell!"

"I didn't know we were! My parents moved here from England and had me, yes, but I didn't have any clue. I never knew who my great-grandparents were," Carol admitted.

"I'm a living relative of Alice Liddell; The Alice of Legend," Alice processed. "We both are. One of us MUST have Wonderland magic running through our blood or even both of us."

Alice and Carol went to the warehouse to find the looking glass. Alice had no idea how to even make the magic work, if she had any at all. _But I must_ , Alice thought, _after all, I did bring down a whole house of cards like my great-great grandmother_. She attempted pressing her hands on the glass and brushing her fingers over the ornate frame. Nothing happened. Alice groaned in frustration.

Carol attempted it as well, but not a thing worked. _Maybe neither of us had the magic_ , Carol thought. Alice ran to the glass, pressing on it frantically.

"Come on, just please for this one time, work," Alice ordered the mirror, pushing her hands against the glass. "I need to save Hatter! Just let me thro—whoa!"

Carol watched as Alice fell through the looking glass, terrified for her daughter's life, but she knew Hatter would keep her safe just as he had the first time. Confident that things would be fine, Carol walked back home.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to post! I was having trouble figuring out which way I wanted Alice to get through, whether it be a family heirloom or just by simple Wonderland magic. Also, the family history is accurate except when you get to the name of Mary St. Clair's daughter. Her actual daughter was named Vanessa and they didn not move to America as far as I know. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Snicker-Snack!

Alice landed with a thud in the looking glass hall. She lifted her head and looked around but nobody seemed to be guarding the mirror. Suddenly, the doors of the hall burst open, revealing the White Knight in his armor.

"Do my old eyes deceive me!? Just Plain Alice, you have returned! Oh, frabjous day! It is a miracle," Charlie exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"It's nice to see you too, Charlie," Alice replied, gaining the air back into her lungs.

"I just knew you'd get through! You have the old Wonderland magic running through your veins," Charlie rambled on.

"As much as I'd love to discuss the whole reason I was able to get through, I need to know where Hatter is. Is he safe," Alice inquired, afraid of the answer she'd be given.

"Harbinger is well and with the King searching the Hospital of Dreams," Charlie confidently supplied. "Come, I shall take you to the palace to await their return. Shan't be long now."

* * *

The mind games the Tweedle Twins were playing didn't break Hatter. He was still trying to maintain a sane mind, though he was babbling those nonsense phrases yet again.

"Why is a raven like a writin' desk? The clockwork's not ticking properly. May be crumbs in the butter," Hatter rambled on, trying to keep his composure.

"Come, brother, I grow tired of this. Let's really get to his heart," suggested Tweedle Dee.

"Very right you are, brother. Say, I wonder where his Alice is," Tweedle Dum wondered aloud.

"You leave her alone," Hatter shouted. "She's got nothin' to do with this!" The Tweedles let out maniacal laughs. Suddenly, Hatter's mind was filled with the images of Mary Heart taking back the kingdom and sentencing Alice to meet with the executioner's axe. "No! Alice, no! Take me instead!"

* * *

Jack ran into the palace and his eyes locked on Alice.

"Alice, come quick! Hatter's been taken and he's trapped in a room on the top floor of the hospital with the Tweedles," he exclaimed. "Charlie, come with us, we're gonna need horses." Alice didn't hesitate when she climbed upon one of the horses. She looked at Jack's dumbfounded face.

"We don't have all day, get on," she urged. The three rode off together quickly towards the hospital. Alice hoped they weren't too late.

They arrived without fail and Alice immediately ran to the elevator to take her to the top floor. She stepped out and ran to the room at the end of the hall. She tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge in the slightest. She calmed herself and thought of her only goal: getting Hatter out of there safely. Alice concentrated as she imagined the door opening and allowing herself inside. A few seconds passed, feeling like hours, and she pulled the door open.

"Alice," Hatter exclaimed. She immediately went to disarm the Tweedles and went over to free Hatter from the bindings.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get out of here," Alice assured him, frantically working her fingers on the knotted rope.

"Ya make great timing, love," Hatter told her with admiration. The Tweedles attempted to stop them once she had untied Hatter but she brandished the prods at them.

"Come any closer, and you'll be sorry," Alice warned. She tossed one of the prods to Hatter and they ran for the elevator, just barely escaping the twins.

* * *

"Status report, now," Mary Heart demanded of the Tweedles.

"The Hatter escaped," replied Tweedle Dee.

"Alice has returned and rescued him. They both escaped," finished Tweedle Dum.

"You bumbling idiots," Mary screamed. "How could you let them get away!? How did Alice even get back into Wonderland!? Where are they headed now?"

"It seems they're heading to the Forest of Wabe," Tweedle Dee informed her.

"Excellent. I know just what to do," Mary smirked. "Let them try to escape this time."

* * *

Alice sat behind Hatter on the horse, on the way to Charlie's old fortress at the Kingdom of the Knights. Charlie had taken Jack back to the palace so they could come up with a battle plan.

"Thanks for the rescue, love, but you're not safe here. Oh and exactly how did you get through the looking glass," Hatter asked, looking back at her.

"Long story, short but I'm a descendant of the original Alice of Legend. Apparently I have Wonderland magic running through my veins. As to how I used it to get through? No idea. I was desperate to get to you and eventually it just let me through," Alice explained.

"That," Hatter paused, "is quite a bit of information to take in." He chuckled, clearly amused by this new development. Alice wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned forward.

"And what is so funny about this," Alice asked, stifling her own laughter.

"Nothin'," he began, "it's just that I should've know that you were Alice Liddell's descendant. Ya got the same fire in you that she had in the stories."

A feeling of dread crept over Alice in that moment. She felt like they were being followed.

"Hatter," Alice whispered, "there's something following us."

They slowly turned their heads to see the Jabberwock a few feet behind them, stalking its prey.

"Hold on tight, Alice," warned Hatter before he sent their horse galloping away. Alice tightened her grip as the Jabberwock began to gain on them quickly. Taking a turn away from the fortress, Hatter hoped he could lead the Jabberwock to the old pit Charlie had dug. They were threading through the trees in an attempt to lose the beast.

Alice was losing her grip fast. The next sharp turn caused her to only be hanging on to the saddle.

"Alice! Come on, I've got ya," Hatter yelled, giving her his right hand to help her back up on the horse. They kept up the chase but there was no sign of the pit anywhere. Surely, they weren't lost, Alice hoped. The horse stopped short as they approached a cliff which knocked Alice and Hatter off onto the ground.

Mary Heart appeared, out of nowhere as the Jabberwock caught up to them.

"Well, well look what we have here. Alice returned to Wonderland to save her dear Hatter. Stupid girl," Mary ranted. "I see you've met my Jabberwock. Quite daft creatures but with the right guidance, anything is possible."

"Just leave Hatter alone. It's me you want. I'm the one who had the plan to destroy the casino. I overthrew you. Take me and let Hatter go," Alice demanded.

"Alice, no, I won't let you do this! Whatever we do, we do together. Just you and me, love," Hatter exclaimed.

"How nauseating," Mary remarked. "Jabberwock, kill the Hatter first. Make him suffer."

Alice dug through the saddle bag, looking for anything to defend them with. She felt the hilt of a knife and pulled it out swiftly, except it wasn't a knife. Alice's eyes widened as she pulled out an intricately designed sword while Hatter and Mary looked on in shock.

"One, two, one, two and through and through, the Vorpal Blade went snicker-snack," Hatter mumbled. Alice gave him a knowing look. She knew what had to happen next. The Jabberwock went straight for Hatter and Alice ran towards it with the sword.

"Off with your head," Alice shouted as she slayed the Jabberwock. Alice turned to see the former queen with a look of terror on her face before disappearing with another mushroom.

Alice dropped the sword and ran over to Hatter, embracing him closely.

"Thank goodness you're okay," she muttered softly with relief. Hatter pulled back momentarily to look in her eyes.

"How did ya do that," he asked her in amazement. "There's no way that bag was big enough for a sword to be hidden in it, let alone the Vorpal Sword which hasn't been seen for over a century."

"I don't know. I guess it's that magic thing again, though I'm not sure how to use it at will. It just happens on its own," Alice replied, too in shock herself. "I was so scared and I didn't wanna lose you, so I searched for anything that could help us."

"Well, from what we know about it so far, it seems to work when you're highly emotional," Hatter observed.

"Sounds about right," Alice agreed. "Come on; let's get going to the fortress. It'll be evening soon."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Phew, that was intense. Thank goodness for dramatic movie scores to help me get through that last scene. Thanks so much to PrimevalAbarai for your reviews! I hope this chapter was enjoyable!


	4. The Fortress

"Suits, I will be sending you off into search parties to find my mother. She can't hide for long," Jack Heart informed them. "Charlie and I will go off together to make sure Alice and Hatter are safe. From there, Charlie will guard them and I will join the search. Also, if anyone finds the Tweedles, they are to be brought to the dungeon."

The suits split up into four groups of 13 and were on their way to different areas of Wonderland. Jack and Charlie set off for the Forest of Wabe.

* * *

Alice and Hatter made it to the fortress in one piece. They took a moment to breathe a sigh of relief. Hatter was gathering logs for the fire when he noticed Alice shiver. He proceeded to slip off his jacket and put it around Alice's shoulders. She looked up at him, giving him a small smile.

"Won't be long before you're toasty warm," Hatter remarked as the flames spread over the logs. Alice snuggled into him when he sat beside her. He kept his arms wrapped around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," Alice spoke softly.

"I love you too, Alice," Hatter replied with a whisper.

* * *

Jack and Charlie came across the slain Jabberwock on their way to the fortress.

"It can't be. The Jabberwock can only be slain with the Vorpal Sword. The sword has been lost for over a century," Jack puzzled as he inspected the scene. "What do you make of this," he asked, nodding towards Charlie.

"I believe the legendary blade appeared to someone worthy of handling it. This must be our Alice of Legend's doing. I am quite certain, your majesty," Charlie responded proudly.

"You're probably right in assuming so. Let's continue toward the fortress," Jack commanded.

* * *

A rustling in the trees startled Alice and Hatter stood in front of her protectively, prepared to fight what came at them next. As two figures approached the clearing, Hatter readied his right hand.

"Oi! You there, come out of the shadows, coward," Hatter shouted. Alice gripped his left arm tightly.

"Calm down, Harbinger, it is only us," Charlie announced as he and Jack came into view. Hatter lowered his fist and a look of relief washed over his face.

"It seems you both have made it safely. We passed by the slain Jabberwock which leads me to have to ask where exactly you found the Vorpal Sword," Jack said urgently.

"I grabbed it out of the saddle bag. I was looking for something to defend ourselves with and when I grabbed the hilt, I thought it was just a knife until I pulled it all the way out," Alice explained.

"This," Hatter began, placing his hands on Alice's shoulders from behind, "is our Alice of Legend and she's brilliant." Hatter beamed with pride at his girlfriend. Alice smiled at him sweetly.

"I have my suits searching all over Wonderland and I shall be joining them. You two need to stay put here with Charlie until we catch my mother," Jack commanded.

"Unbelievable," Alice remarked. "You expect us to just sit here and do nothing!? What would've happened had we done that last time? You wouldn't be king right now and Wonderland would have still been in ruins."

"She's got a point you know," Charlie chimed in.

"Alice, love, you're at the top of the former queen's hit list. Maybe Jack's right about us staying here, protected," Hatter commented.

"Quite right, Hatter. I'm off to help search with my suits. Stay safe," Jack said, riding away from the fortress.

"Okay, first, since when do you ever agree with Jack!? Secondly, you of all people should know that we have to fight for Wonderland," Alice argued.

"Shh, Alice I know," Hatter began.

"I mean, you can't be serious – wait, what," Alice asked, clearly confused.

"I just said that so he'd leave. We're gonna fight together and we're gonna win. Mary has no true power. This is gonna be easier than last time," Hatter stated confidently.

"You," Alice laughed, "are very clever. What's the plan?"

"I believe the plan is to spend the night here and begin our adventure in the morning," Charlie suggested.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Charlie's right. We should eat and get some rest before moving forward with whatever plans we come up with," Hatter agreed.

"Alright, but I'm definitely in the mood for Charlie's barbecued borogove," Alice remarked.

The trio ate and went off to sleep, unsure of what would await them the next day.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm so sorry it's been a few days since I last uploaded. I've been busy which is unusual for me haha! I hope this chapter was fun to read! What did y'all thing of Hatter tricking Jack? lol


	5. The Search Begins

Jack joined the Ten of Clubs' group for the search in the Tulgey Wood. He had no idea where his mother would be hiding but he did know that when all was over, she would meet the executioner's axe. The other groups scattered about were also looking for the Tweedle twins. Jack wasn't sure if anyone else was working with the former queen but they needed to find out if there was anyone else.

"Over here," shouted one of the aces. Jack and the others ran over to where the ace was standing, peering at a note on the ground. It read: _I, Mary Elizabeth Constance Devillius Heart, shall take back the throne even if it means sentencing my son again. Alice and Hatter will be next, if not sooner. Stop wasting your time trying to look for me here. The forests of Wonderland are much too obvious. Until next time._

"Come on, let's head toward the Great Library. No idea if she's found it but if she does, she'll burn it to the ground," Jack suggested.

"Your Majesty," the Ten of Clubs began, "splendid idea but you don't think she entered the White Queen's Kingdom?"

"Not a chance. My mother knows the White Queen's soldiers would hunt her down and kill her," replied Jack, matter-of-factly. The group headed to the Great Library in hopes of capturing Mary.

* * *

Alice and Hatter woke to Charlie singing. The old knight was cooking up breakfast over the fire.

"Ah, you're both awake. Here, I've made breakfast," Charlie announced, motioning towards the borogove. They ate quickly and in silence as each of them thought up different plans.

"So, what's the plan," Alice asked. "First, we need to figure out where exactly Mary is hiding. She would choose a place that isn't very obvious so that crosses out any other forests in Wonderland."

"Sounds about right," Hatter responded. "The Great Library is out of the question too. As much as she'd like to burn it, it's too obvious. If she went back to her cell in the dungeon of the palace, no one would expect it but she'd also be putting herself in imminent danger."

"I don't know of many places in Wonderland. Either you or Charlie must have some other idea of where she could be hiding," Alice suggested.

"Well, let's see there's—no, not there. Maybe she's headed towards—that can't be right," Charlie muttered to himself.

"The White Queen's kingdom," Hatter stated. "That's literally the last place anyone would think she'd go. If any of the White Queen's guards had just an inkling that she was in their territory, they'd tear her to bits."

"Then that's where we're headed," Alice proclaimed.

* * *

Jack and his group traveled their way to the Great Library. Upon knocking on the door, Duck cracked it open and poked his head out.

"How doth the little crocodile improve its shining tail," he asked.

"He pours the water of the Nile on every golden scale," Jack replied. The door opened and the search party was led onto the bus elevator. Everyone held on tight as they traveled downward. The doors of the bus opened and Duck led the group into the library.

"What brings you lot here," asked Duck.

"We have reason to believe my mother plans to burn this place down. She has escaped and we're here to make sure nothing happens to it," Jack explained. Duck nodded and led them through the corridors. Unlike the disarray the library was in during Mary Heart's reign, it was now tidied and organized. The refugees no longer resided inside the building and were safely back home in their villages. Jack wasn't sure what to expect from the insanity of his mother, but he knew they had to be prepared for anything.

* * *

Charlie led Alice and Hatter through the forest on their horses. The journey to the White Queen's kingdom was going to be a long one. Alice knew there were three kingdoms according the childhood story she knew so well but she didn't realize it was true for the real Wonderland.

"We have a long way to go, Just Plain Alice, but once we reach the clearing, we'll be only a few minutes away from the borders of the White Kingdom," Charlie informed her. Alice tightened her grip around Hatter's waist, giving him a hug. He turned his head back to give her that crooked, dimpled smile she loved so much.

"What's the White Queen like? Have you ever met her," Alice inquired, curiously.

"I haven't met her personally but I know people who have. They say she rules with kindness and poise. I bet she's the nicest person you'll ever meet," Hatter replied.

"She sounds lovely. When we arrive, will there be a way to inform her that Mary is possibly hiding out in her kingdom," asked Alice.

"I don't think we'll be able to reach her with all of the security she has but if we spread the word, it will spread like wildfire," he stated with excitement. "I've never been to this side of Wonderland either, so I'm hopin' for the best of this trip."

"We'll figure it out. Besides, we have Charlie's uncanny talent in soothsaying," Alice laughed, throwing her head back. Hatter chuckled along with her, amused by memories of Charlie's successes with the black arts.

Late afternoon arrived and the trio stopped for a snack break. Alice had a stash of granola bars in her small satchel that she shared with Charlie and Hatter.

"This bar of various fruits and nuts is quite fascinating," Charlie mused as he ate what Alice called a 'granola bar.' She stifled a laugh at Charlie's amazement of a simple food item from her world. Soon they all mounted the horses and began to continue their journey.

By the time evening rolled around they had crossed over into the White Kingdom. Alice's jaw dropped at the beauty of it. The environment reminded her of the colorful vibrancy displayed in the animated version of Wonderland she grew up with. The streets were made of light brown cobblestone and there were cozy cottages everywhere. There were a handful of trees with leaves in hues of purple, green and blue.

"Wow, it's so beautiful here," Alice remarked to nobody in particular.

"Believe it or not, the Hearts' side of Wonderland used to look a lot like this until Jack's mum decided to tear it apart," Hatter informed her. "Her terror was so effective that it even reached the Red King and Queen's kingdom, as you've seen at the Kingdom of the Knights. She was never able to strike the White Kingdom though."

"That's terrible," Alice sympathized. "Hopefully one day, with you and Jack working together on reforming the kingdom, it can all be restored to its former glory."

"If only it were possible to fix it so quickly," Hatter laughed in disbelief. "I don't think we'll ever get it restored in five years, let alone one. I do wish we could repair everything." Alice rested her head on his shoulder, turning her face to kiss his cheek.

"We'll all work on restoring Wonderland together," she whispered in his ear. "I'm not from this world, but that doesn't mean I don't care about it."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Alice," Hatter asked in a soft tone.

"Yes you have but I don't mind hearing it again," she teased. Hatter stopped their horse for a moment. He turned his head and pressed a light, slow kiss on Alice's lips. Savoring the moment, Alice closed her eyes and returned his kiss. As their lips parted, they heard screams further into the village. They rode quickly to the sound of the terror to find Mary Heart in the center of it all.

"Oh, look, it's the Alice of Legend and the Hatter," Mary grumbled. "It was so nice of you to drop by and find me. It seems that I've caused a bit of a scene. Oh, don't worry my dear, I'm not leaving the kingdom but I do not wish to be captured now." Mary disappeared in a puff of smoke, only leaving a key behind.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It is officially November 1st and I'm happy to say I'm using this fic for my NaNoWriMo story! I have a total of 5,370 words right now which is crazy! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I can't wait for you to see the magic and danger in store for future chapters! Thanks so much to the lovely PrimevalAbarai for your reviews!


	6. The Meadow of Living Flowers

After waiting all day for his mother to arrive at the library, Jack Heart advised that they should stay the night there and that they'll continue their search elsewhere the next day. He had sent the Ten of Clubs to check up on Alice and Hatter and return with any updates.

"Your Majesty," he began when he returned.

"Yes, are they safe," Jack asked.

"Well, you see, they a-appear to not be there. Your mother didn't take them did she," the Ten of Clubs inquired. Jack groaned in frustration.

"No, they weren't taken. Alice probably convinced Hatter and Charlie to go and search," Jack figured out.

"Then what should we do? We should find them," the Ten of Clubs urged.

"We haven't the slightest idea where they could be. It's best we continue to search for my mother before she finds them," replied Jack. The group turned in for the night, waiting for the morning light before they continue on their journey.

* * *

Alice studied the plain golden key in her hands. She didn't know if Mary had left it behind on purpose or if it was accidental. Whatever reason, it probably didn't lead to anything good. After the commotion in the village, the trio stopped at a bed and breakfast to rest for the night. Charlie had the room across from Alice and Hatter's.

"Don't stress yourself over the key, love," Hatter told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It just doesn't make any sense. I know it can't be for anything good but why would she be so careless to leave it behind," Alice asked with curiosity.

"You're right, it's no good but you needn't get frustrated over it," he stated.

"I know," Alice agreed. She hesitated a moment. "We should get some sleep." Hatter knew there was something Alice was holding back, but didn't want to push the issue. He complied and laid down beside her, hoping they would have better luck tomorrow.

* * *

Mary Heart laughed to herself thinking of how that key must be driving Alice's mind to insanity. This wasn't originally in her plans but why not have a little fun? Pleased with herself, she ran off through the Meadow of Living Flowers.

* * *

After having breakfast, Alice and Hatter joined Charlie and left to continue their search.

"Hey nonny nonny, Hey nonny nonny," Charlie sang, lost in his own world.

"Blimey Charlie, could you not? It's a bit early for that, mate," Hatter complained. Alice giggled softly at Hatter's annoyance.

"My apologies Harbinger. Shall we head to the meadow," Charlie asked.

"Sure thing, Charlie," replied Hatter. He turned his head, noticing Alice's questioning eyes.

"We're headed towards the Meadow of Living Flowers. It's a bit like that animated version you showed me. Except, the flowers aren't quite so rude," Hatter informed her. "They just mainly sing and talk amongst themselves." Alice nodded as she processed what Hatter just told her.

"Sounds like fun but why would Mary go through there," Alice inquired.

"I think she may just be passing through to get to another destination. I'm not sure where as of yet but it's a good thing Charlie's been here before, yea," Hatter added. He turned to focus on following Charlie. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Alice studying the key again. He was getting a bit worried about her obsession with it. If things got worse, he'd have to push for some answers for her safety.

A couple hours of traveling and they reached the meadow. It was filled with bright, happy flowers. They literally had smiling faces as they chattered amongst one another. Charlie, Alice and Hatter dismounted their horses and began to walk them through.

"This is incredible," Alice mused. Hatter gave her a smile and used his free hand to lace his fingers with hers. She held the key in her other hand. It still bothered him that she was holding something back. For now, he was going to hold his Alice's hand and enjoy their walk through the meadow.

* * *

Jack Heart was beyond frustrated. He had absolutely no idea where else to look. All of the search parties came back together in the palace. Dodo and Caterpillar were also present.

"My mother is nowhere to be found and worst of all, Alice and Hatter have gone off with Charlie to search on their own. Does anyone have any ideas," Jack asked with desperation.

"If I may, Your Majesty," Caterpillar began, "but have you thought to check the White Queen's kingdom?"

"My mother would have to be mad to set foot in there, knowing she'd be put to death instantly once found. I suppose there's no other place she could be though," Jack replied. "You five, come with me. We shall set off to the White Queen's kingdom immediately."

* * *

Alice was enjoying the sound of the flowers singing and talking amongst themselves. For something you would think to be annoying, it was quite peaceful. They were nearing the end of the meadow when evening came around. They knew they'd have to stop for the night.

"We're going to have to stop here to sleep," Charlie announced. "But don't worry, our beds will be made."

"What does he mean," Alice asked Hatter.

"The flowers take the petals they've lost and form beds with them for anyone who stops to sleep here. It's like a real flower bed," Hatter laughed at his own joke. Alice couldn't help but laugh along with him. Surely enough, the petals came together forming three beds. Alice didn't expect it to be so fluffy and soft when she laid down on hers.

"Not bad, yea," Hatter remarked, noticing that Charlie was already out for the night.

"What are we gonna do," Alice paused, "if we get stuck here?"

"I'll take care of you and keep you safe. No need to think like that, love. We'll get this all sorted out," Hatter replied softly. He slipped his hat off of his tousled locks and laid down on his bed of flower petals beside Alice. She was holding the key in her hands so delicately when a tear slipped down her cheek. Hatter wiped it away with concern in his eyes. "Alice, what's wrong? Is it the key?"

"It's a key to the house I grew up in before my dad disappeared. This was his key to our house. Why Mary had it, I don't know," Alice answered. Hatter took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, planting a soft kiss on the back of it.

"We'll figure this all out, I promise. Besides, you're the Alice of Legend; if anyone can save the day, it's you," Hatter encouraged.

"That's just the thing. Everyone expects this of me and I apparently have uncontrollable magic but what if I can't be the hero this time," Alice stammered.

"You've got me. We're in this together, remember? We will succeed, Alice. The alternative is far too terrifying to think about," Hatter told her.

"The alternative being," asked Alice, waiting for a clarification.

"Losing you. Alice, if I lost you, I wouldn't know what do with myself. I'm gonna do everything in my power to look after you and possibly help you figure out how to use your magic on command. I will protect you until my last breath," Hatter spoke in a brittle voice.

"I don't ever want it to come to that," Alice whispered with tears threatening to spill over.

"Look at this petal here," Hatter said, changing the subject. "Concentrate on that one petal and think about floating up from the ground." Alice did as he said and nothing happened at first. Her hand hovered above the petal and it began to float upward. The more Alice moved her hand up, the more the petal followed. Alice closed her palm and the petal dropped softly to the ground.

"That was so cool," Alice marveled, smiling at Hatter. "We should get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Agreed. Goodnight, Alice," Hatter whispered.

"Goodnight, Hatter," Alice replied back.

* * *

Jack and his suits were approaching the border to the White Queen's kingdom when they were stopped by the Tweedle twins.

"Look here, brother, they finally figured it out," Tweedle Dee commented.

"Yes, it seems they have. I wonder how they'd feel if we began attacking their minds," replied Tweedle Dum. Several of the suits went down as the Tweedles filled their minds with different terrifying images. Jack did not go down so easily. He was fighting them off by keeping a virtual lock on his mind.

"You'll have to try better than that to get to me," Jack snarled. "Leave them alone and tell me where my mother is headed." Jack brandished his sword at the twins.

"Oh, look at the time. We must dash. Come now, brother, let's go," said Tweedle Dee and the twins vanished into thin air. The suits were disoriented when their minds were free. Jack helped them gain their bearings before continuing their journey into the White Kingdom. They stopped in the first village they came across, cobblestone streets lining the road.

"Excuse me, miss, but have you seen the former Queen of Hearts around or perhaps a White Knight," Jack asked a young girl.

"They were all here yesterday. The old Queen frightened us all so much but the knight was accompanied by a man in a hat and pretty girl," the little girl replied. "No idea where the scary old Queen of Hearts went but the other three were headed to the Meadow of Living Flowers."

"Thank you very much," Jack told her.

"Good luck, Your Heinous," the girl shouted as Jack and the suits rode away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey y'all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There was a ton of dialogue, I know. There are times when I know where I'm going with this and times where I don't know. Either way, the end result is the same! Thanks to PrimevalAbarai for the reviews!


	7. The Mysterious Journal

Alice swatted at a petal that was tickling her nose when she woke up. Charlie and Hatter were already awake, getting the horses ready for the day.

"Sleeping Beauty's finally awake," Hatter smirked playfully. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Haha, very funny. Wait, she's not real too is she," Alice's tone went from sarcastic to serious quickly.

"Nope," Hatter replied, popping the 'p.'

"Where are we off to today, Charlie," Alice asked.

"My dear Alice, we are heading towards the hedge maze, but under no circumstances must you enter it. It can be very dangerous if one doesn't know their way," Charlie responded.

"You think Mary's gone there? What reason would she have," Alice inquired.

"There's plenty of reason for an insane execution-happy woman to try and lead her enemies there. The hedge maze is filled with dangers. You can't touch the hedges or they'll absorb you. Sometimes it changes direction so you're more likely to get lost," Hatter explained.

"The real question is, where has she taken those people who are still addicted to the emotion tea," Alice added.

"I have absolutely no idea. All I know is she's using them as an army of sorts," Hatter replied as he mounted the horse. Alice followed after and the three set down the path to the hedge maze.

* * *

Jack and his suits arrived at the Meadow of Living Flowers to find absolutely nothing.

"Okay, they couldn't have gone too far from here," Jack hoped. He saw tracks in the ground resembling horses' hooves. "Let's follow that trail." They began to ride along the trail, hoping they'd come across Alice and Hatter soon.

* * *

By noon, Alice, Hatter and Charlie stopped at a pretty wooded area to rest. Charlie was tending to the horses while Alice and Hatter took a short walk through the woods. They didn't plan on going far, as it could be dangerous with Mary lurking about. Alice noticed something familiar out of the corner of her eye. It was tree with a makeshift door like the one she saw during her first time in Wonderland when she was following Dinah.

"Alice, where are you going," Hatter asked, worriedly.

"I've seen this door before. Just give me a minute," Alice responded. She went to open it but it wouldn't budge. She noticed a keyhole and put the key into it and turned. The latch unlocked and the door swung open. Alice stepped right over the threshold and Hatter followed after.

"I don't like the look of this. Alice, come on, we've gotta get back soon," Hatter urged.

"Don't worry, I did this last time when I left camp. Nothing dangerous happened. It's like an empty replica of my childhood house. That's why the key opened it," Alice explained. She looked around but didn't see anything but an empty room. Hatter followed her through the house, if you could call it that. Alice turned to a familiar room and saw her copy of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ lying on the floor like last time. This time, a page was bookmarked by a photograph. Alice picked it up, opening to the page that was marked. It was a photograph of Alice Liddell on the page titled _A Mad Tea Party_.

"That is very not normal," Hatter stated. Alice studied it all a bit longer. She turned the photograph over. There was cursive writing on the back.

"Alice Pleasance Liddell," Alice read aloud. "The Alice of Legend. There's an arrow pointing to the bottom and it says my name; my full name. Alice Elizabeth Hamilton. What is going on?"

"I don't know, love, but someone knows a lot more about you than you do it seems," Hatter stated. As Alice and Hatter turned to leave the room, a table appeared with a small chest. Alice walked over to the table, despite Hatter's protests. She used the same key to unlock it. Inside was a bottle of drink me and a journal.

"Come on, let's go. We can look through this later," Alice said as she grabbed the bottle and journal. She and Hatter walked safely back to where Charlie was taking care of the horses.

"Ah, Just Alice and Harbinger, you've returned! We should be on our way to the maze. Just remember not to go running in," Charlie exclaimed. The three mounted their horses and went on their way. Alice pocketed the bottle and key. She left the journal out so she could read through it on their ride to the hedge maze.

"This journal belonged to the original Alice; my great-great grandmother," Alice told Hatter as she scanned over the opening page. She read through a few pages that were only about how Alice was bored with her lessons and stories about her cat, also named Dinah. Alice continued to flip through the pages until one of the headers caught her eye. The words, _Down the Rabbit Hole_ , were written in cursive script.

' _It was just an ordinary day when I noticed a white rabbit shouting about being late. He had pulled a pocket watch from his waistcoat, and of course, I did not know what to think. I just simply followed after him and fell down a deep rabbit hole. There were cupboards and shelves floating about. What kind of nonsense is that? I began to believe I would fall right through the Earth! So now, here I am in this long hallway lit up by lamps that are hanging on the ceiling! Oh, dear there are so many doors! There's a small glass table with a little golden key. I shall see where it will lead me._ '

Alice couldn't believe she was getting the chance to read her great-great grandmother's account of the story. She could practically hear her voice in her head. So far, the only similar element was the glass table, the drink me bottle and the golden key. Alice already knew what the contents of the bottle would do, as anyone who's read or seen any adaptation of _Alice in Wonderland_ would.

"How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail," Alice read aloud, remembering that very same phrase quoted by Duck on her first visit.

"He pours the water of the Nile on every golden scale," Hatter replied automatically.

"Actually it's written in the journal as, 'And pour the waters of the Nile on every golden scale'," Alice countered. She smirked at Hatter and he rolled his eyes playfully. Alice continued to read through the many pages.

' _I drank the bottle and I shrunk. I ate the cookie and I grew like a giant. I cried from being terribly frustrated. As a giant, my tears were so large that I created an ocean of them. I drank from the bottle once more and floated right through the keyhole. I came across so many poor animals in my pool of tears. There was a mouse, a duck, a dodo bird, a Lory and an eaglet. When we came ashore, the mouse kept rattling on about Edwin and Morcar. The dodo suggested a caucus race in which everybody won in the end. He assigned me to give out the prizes but all I had was a box of comfits in my pocket. Oh, how I wish Dinah was here._ '

"Hatter, when you were telling Duck that you were returning a book, you said it was a work of Edwin and Morcar," Alice remarked.

"Yea, what about it, love," Hatter asked.

"In the journal, Alice talks about this mouse who was rambling about Edwin and Morcar. She didn't mention any particular reason. Oh, and she had a box of comfits, which I still don't know what that is, but I do know you mentioned them to Owl and Duck," Alice replied.

"A comfit is a type of candy. It consists of dried fruit or nuts in a sugar coating," Hatter informed her.

"Sounds good," Alice added before reading again. She read about the white rabbit looking for a fan and white gloves for the Duchess and about the lizard, Bill. Alice came across a passage about the blue caterpillar and his hookah pipe, sitting upon a giant mushroom. She laughed to herself as she read about Alice Liddell's encounter with the Duchess and the Cheshire Cat. The baby had turned into a pig which would explain the pig in the cradle she came across with the Tweedles previously.

"Well, what do we have here," Hatter questioned aloud. The horses stopped and Alice looked up from the journal. They were in front of a house with ear-shaped chimneys and a fur covered roof. There was a large table sitting under a tree covered in teacups, saucers and teapots.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say we're at the location of a mad tea party," Alice stated in amazement.

"My great Uncle Maddox would throw the craziest tea parties here, though I've never actually seen this place for myself. You remember Mad March? Well, his name was Madigan and he was my brother until Mary brainwashed him into becoming an assassin, as you've seen. Our great Uncle Harry lived here. They called him the March Hare which is how Mad March got his nickname," Hatter informed them. Alice wrapped her arms around Hatter's waist to comfort him with a hug.

"It is getting late. Maybe we should stop here and have a look around? Maybe stay the night," Alice suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, Alice, and a good one at that," Charlie complimented.

"Hey," Alice spoke softly to Hatter, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Hatter assured her before dismounting the horse and helping Alice down. They headed towards the house to see what awaited them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm so happy you're loving my story, PrimevalAbarai! This chapter was so fun to write! I promise there will be more journal entries to come!


	8. Crumbs In The Butter

Jack and his suits stopped to rest in a wooded area after leaving the meadow. It wasn't the best place but it was already getting dark. Each of them rested against trees after eating some of the provisions they brought. The wind was rustling the leaves, leaving a chill down their spines. He didn't know why, but Jack had the feeling that someone was watching them. He jumped up and grabbed his sword.

"Who are you," Jack shouted. "Come out and show yourself." A young man appeared from behind the bushes, hands up in surrender.

"Don't attack," the man said cautiously. "I am merely a traveler who wishes to have something to drink." Jack lowered his sword and turned to grab a canteen. He was suddenly being slammed into a tree by the man. "I don't want water, Your Heinous," he spat. "I want that emotion tea that YOU prohibited!"

"Well, good luck getting your hands on that," Jack struggled out. "Every last drop is gone and there are no more oysters. The looking glass has been shut down thanks to my mother, who I assume broke you out of the hospital. You won't get another sip of Otherworlder emotions ever again."

"We'll see about that," the man yelled. He and Jack disappeared in puff of smoke, leaving the suits alone.

"Well, what are we gonna do now," the Eight of Spades asked.

"We," the Ten of Clubs began, "are gonna continue this journey. King Jack was most likely taken to his mother. Alice and Hatter are tailing her. If we find them, we can find Mary. No time to rest tonight, gentleman. We shall proceed our journey in hopes of finding our Alice of New Legend."

* * *

"Looks like nobody's home. Not that I expected anyone to be occupyin' the place," Hatter added. "We should be fine crashing here." Alice and Charlie followed Hatter into the house. They walked into the main hall and Alice's eyes widened at the décor. The floor was checkered in black and white and the walls were covered in clocks of different shapes and sizes. A large candle chandelier hung above them. The only light available was the shining of the moon and stars streaming through the windows.

"This is incredible," Alice mused. Hatter took her hand and led her through a set of double doors. Charlie followed after with a look of amazement. They were all standing in the sitting room that was much different compared to the main hall. There were brick walls and a large fireplace. There was a couch, a loveseat and two reclining chairs, all dark brown placed around a black and golden brocade area rug. Hatter grabbed some logs from the basket near the fireplace and began to start a fire so they could get warm.

"I hope it's fine we just sleep here in the sittin' room," Hatter remarked.

"It's perfect," Alice stated. "And it's very cozy."

"Indeed, Just Plain Alice," Charlie agreed. The fire was beginning to come alive as tiny sparks popped and smoke drifted up through the chimney.

"That should keep us warm through the night," Hatter muttered to himself. Alice curled up in one of the chairs as Charlie lay down to sleep on the couch. "Alice, you don't have to sleep there. You can take the love seat," Hatter offered.

"I'm fine here," Alice commented. "Besides, I'm smaller than you. You're gonna need that loveseat more than me."

"Alright, let me see if I can find any blankets around here," Hatter replied. When he went off to search, Alice snuggled deeper into the soft chair. She was watching the flames of the crackling fire dance over the logs. The sound was comforting and soon enough, she had drifted off to sleep. Hatter came back with three large, soft hand-woven blankets. His face softened at the sight of Alice in a peaceful sleep. He carefully draped one of the blankets over her and kissed her forehead.

"I always knew you'd treat our Alice of Legend right," Charlie spoke softly. Hatter turned to see Charlie had sat up and walked over to hand him one of the blankets.

"Did you ever doubt I would," Hatter asked, not really wanting to hear an answer.

"Not for one second did I ever doubt the fact you were better for her than the King," Charlie responded proudly. A small smile spread on Hatter's face.

"Funny how I thought at one point that I wasn't good enough for her," Hatter commented, sitting down on the loveseat. "I still feel like she deserves better than me but now I could never let her go. Not unless she was truly unhappy with me."

"Don't think like that, Harbinger. Just Alice loves you and don't you think she should be the judge of who is worthy of her, hmm," Charlie countered.

"Well, of course she's the judge of it. I just feel like I could be or should be better for her," Hatter remarked.

"Sometimes people are blind to who they truly are. Harbinger, you are chivalrous and caring. You love her deeply, which is a very rare kind of love. Everyone else sees that. Why can't you," Charlie asked.

"I honestly don't know. All I know is that I'm gonna make sure we defeat Mary and then I'm gonna get us back home safely no matter what," Hatter stated.

"Indeed. We should be getting sleep. We have a long day tomorrow. Goodnight, Harbinger," Charlie told him.

"Goodnight, Charlie," Hatter replied, laying down and covering himself with a blanket.

* * *

It was morning and the suits arrived at a house with a long table set for a tea party in the yard. They had found the two horses sleeping near the wooded area beside the house.

"Well, this is simply wonderful," the Ten of Clubs exclaimed. "Alice and Hatter must be here because those are Charlie's horses." The other suits chattered amongst each other in relief that they had succeeded in one part of the mission.

* * *

Alice's eyes flew open early in the morning, Charlie's voice waking her from a deep sleep.

"Harbinger, come look! The suits are here but they said that King Jack has been taken," he shouted. Alice stood up quickly and immediately regretted it because she became lightheaded and dizzy.

"You alright, love," Hatter asked with concern.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just stood up too fast is all," Alice assured him. She and Hatter walked out of the house with Charlie to find the suits gathered in the yard.

"Alice, Hatter, you're alright," the Ten of Clubs sighed with relief.

"Yea, we're fine. Where's Jack? Who took him," Alice inquired.

"An emotion tea addict took him. He surprised us in the woods and quite possibly took Jack to his mother," the Ten of Clubs answered.

"Then what are we waiting for? We're headed towards the hedge maze because Charlie and Hatter believe that's where Mary is," Alice informed the suits.

"Very well, Alice. Let's get on with it, shall we," he commanded. Charlie led the way with Alice and Hatter behind him. The suits followed the trio in hopes this would all be over soon. Alice took out the journal and started to read yet again.

' _I followed the path to the March Hare's house. Of course, upon seeing the rabbit-eared chimneys, I immediately regretted not seeing the Hatter instead. With my luck, the March Hare, The Hatter and a dormouse were gathered at a large table set for a tea party. Ravens, writing desks, crumbs in the butter. Nothing made any sense. Why, it was all nonsense of course. Constantly telling everyone to move down and that there was no room. There was more than enough room. The Hatter was terribly rude and I walked away when I had enough. It was the stupidest tea party I ever attended in all my life!_ '

Alice laughed at the last exclamation in the journal entry. She remembered those very words being said in the animated movie as well.

"What's so funny," Hatter asked, playfully.

"The fact that my great-great grandmother didn't like your great uncles very much," Alice giggled. "Then again, I didn't quite like you at first either."

"Oi! You weren't much of a ray of sunshine either," Hatter teased. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well, could you blame me? I was lost and terrified. All I wanted to do was find Jack and go home," Alice argued.

"And then you ran off in the middle of the night! I was worried sick about ya," Hatter exclaimed. Charlie and the suits were desperately trying to ignore the strange squabble that was unfolding around them.

"How about when you charged the suits and they took you down? You were captured and I thought for sure you were dead," Alice responded.

"Well, I thought you were mad to not leave the casino but thankfully, your idea saved Wonderland," Hatter remarked. "You came here to find Jack and you ended up with me."

"Whoa, hey, what do you mean by that," Alice asked, her blue eyes full of concern.

"Nothin'," Hatter curtly replied.

"Hatter," Alice urged. "Please don't do this. Don't push me away. That's what I'm normally known to do and I'll be damned if you hold back on me now." Hatter felt guilty, of course, but he hadn't meant for that to slip out. So he decided to keep quiet and just let everything calm down. Alice was far from calm; she was far from feeling okay about what just happened.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** OUCH! That last bit was painful to write but it's hard to have a good story without a little side conflict in the midst of a bigger problem. I finally understand why authors and show writers do what they do. Thanks for the review last chapter, PrimevalAbarai! I'm so happy you're enjoying my story! Thanks to my bestie, Cheyenne, for cheering me on! As y'all know, I'm writing this fic for NaNoWriMo and the goal is 50,000 words. I just reached 10,194...phew!


	9. Of Croquet and Tarts

Everyone was extremely quiet after the argument. It wasn't loud or aggressive by any means. It scared everyone more that the tension lingered after a soft, dead silence. The air was charged with anxiety from everyone. Alice's stomach was churning from the feeling that things were simply not right with Hatter. She was scared and a little heartbroken but she was also angry because this was not the best time to be out of sync with each other. Alice decided to try and focus on reading the rest of the Wonderland journal entries to take the edge off.

' _I found the most wonderful garden with fountains and bright flowers! There were trees filled with white roses and a bunch of cards painting them red. What a curious thing to do. So, naturally, I asked them why they were doing such a thing. Two told me that it was supposed to be a red rose tree and if the Queen found out, they'd be beheaded. What a terrible, wicked thing to do! Before I knew it, the King and Queen of Hearts approached. She had threatened to behead me but the sweet King convinced her not to do such a thing. The next thing I knew, I was playing croquet with the Queen, simply because I was too afraid to decline. The Cheshire Cat appeared to keep me company and not soon after, the King called for an executioner. Of course, with the cat's talent, he became only a floating head and the executioner stated he could not behead something without a body. The Queen threatened to behead everyone if the cat was not executed, so I came up with an idea and told her that the Cheshire Cat belonged to the Duchess and to ask her about it. The Queen then informed me that the Duchess was in prison. The Queen ordered for the Duchess to be brought here but by the time she arrived, the cat had disappeared entirely._ '

 _If this was the same Queen of Hearts_ , Alice thought, _then that means the Duchess had been locked up for quite a long time before being set up with Jack_. _Or it could just be past relatives of Mary and Duchess_. Alice wasn't sure exactly how this all worked, but she was finally realizing all of the connections and what it was all coming down to: a battle.

* * *

Jack was struggling to get out of this looking glass prison he was put in. After being taken, he was drugged and woke up trapped inside of a mirror. He wasn't sure where he was or if his mother was here. He only hoped that the others were safe and would stop this madness soon. He slunk down inside the small space, feeling as though he had failed Wonderland. Jack desperately wanted to see Duchess again, if only to just tell her he loved her. He regretted not having said the words yet and felt like a fool. For once, Jack felt grateful that Alice and Hatter never listen to him. They may very well be Wonderland's only hope; his only hope.

* * *

Alice's ability to stay silent was wearing thin. She truly wanted to get everything sorted out before they were in a direct life-threatening situation. She couldn't bring herself to even speak a word. Every time she went to open her mouth, the words got stuck. All she could bring herself to do was hold on to Hatter's waist a bit tighter and rest her head on his shoulder. If he was aware of her presence, he didn't show it.

"Hey nonny nonny, the wind and the rain," Charlie sang quietly. Alice was thankful that the silence was broken. Her eyes felt heavy with fatigue and worry. She soon succumbed to closing her eyes, allowing Charlie's song to help her drift off to sleep.

Hatter hated the silence and he hated that he let those words slip from his mouth. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Alice, but he knew it was too late. She was already hurting and it was his fault. His back stiffened out of surprise when Alice held on to him tighter. Hatter's face relaxed when she laid her head on his shoulder. He could still smell the faint scent of her shampoo. Charlie's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He was thankful that Charlie began singing again. The silence was eating him up inside.

Another couple of hours passed by when they came across a garden filled with white roses. There was a fountain in the center and everything was set up for playing croquet. Hatter was beginning to wonder if the old Queen of Hearts used to reside here before tearing up the other side of Wonderland. Charlie's singing ceased and he signaled for everyone else to stop a moment.

"I think we should give the horses a rest here for a while," Charlie suggested. "Though it seems Alice of Legend had that idea earlier." Hatter turned his head to see that Alice was indeed asleep. He chuckled to himself.

"Alice, wake up, love," Hatter spoke softly as he gently shook her awake. Alice's eyes fluttered open, with her icy blue eyes meeting Hatter's chocolate brown eyes.

"Where are we," Alice asked quietly.

"We're just stopping here in this garden to give the horses a well-deserved rest," Hatter told her. He dismounted the horse and lifted Alice up off of it in her exhausted state.

"Thanks," Alice mumbled, wearily. Her eyes finally adjusted to her surroundings and realized she was standing in the exact garden the original Alice had written about.

"Come sit by the fountain and rest," Charlie suggested and motioned for them to follow him.

"M'lady," Hatter flirted, sliding his hat off of his head and bowing playfully. Even in the nervous state she was in, Alice couldn't help but giggle.

"Why, thank you kind sir," Alice laughed. She followed the path that Charlie took with Hatter trailing behind her. The suits were already gathered at the fountain with Charlie chatting with each other. As Hatter sat down next to Alice, Charlie gave him an approving nod that went unnoticed by her.

* * *

"Stand up, you disappointment of a son," Mary Heart demanded. Jack stood promptly.

"Please, I'm only a disappointment to you because I actually care for the people. I'd rather be a disappointment to you than an evil, cruel-hearted ruler to Wonderland," Jack retorted.

"Yes, yes I've heard this all before," Mary groaned, clearly annoyed.

"Well, you have me trapped here so you might as well tell me what you plan to do, besides take back the kingdom," Jack remarked.

"It's simple really. I'll take back the kingdom of course, but not before I destroy the Alice of Legend and her Hatter," Mary spat. "I can't have them mucking up my plans to take over."

"Alice has untapped magic right now, you know that. You'll never win with Wonderland's magic on her side," Jack countered.

"Yes, but I'm quite sure she's not in control of it either. I can take advantage of that particular misfortune," Mary threatened. "I shall make sure they're separated for good."

"Oh yes, because the people of Wonderland wouldn't try to overthrow you if you killed their heroes," Jack stated sarcastically.

"I never said I was going to kill them; only destroy them," Mary responded.

"What do you mean by that," Jack inquired impatiently.

"Only one of them will die, that way the one is forced to live without the other. I have my preference on getting rid of Alice of course so that I can trap the Hatter here," Mary explained maliciously.

* * *

It wasn't the most comfortable idea but everyone decided it was best to stay the night in the garden. The night was unusually warm for the time of year but not so warm that it was uncomfortable. The suits rested against the fountain and Charlie was lying directly on the grassy ground.

"Charlie can sleep anywhere, I swear," Alice laughed. Hatter was sitting against one of the rose trees, yawning.

"He sure can and so can I apparently," Hatter remarked. He saw the expression on Alice's face change from being amused to concern as she stood next to the tree above him. "What's the matter, love?" Alice didn't say a word, being too distracted with her thoughts. Hatter could see that her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Hatter," Alice cried softly, the tears flowing before she could stop them. Hatter stood up immediately to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry, Alice," he whispered as he held her in a warm embrace. Alice buried her head in the crook of his neck, placing a soft kiss against his warm skin, causing goosebumps to appear. "I know I hurt you earlier, love. I'm terribly sorry. It wasn't meant to come out that way, not that it's any excuse."

"Is everything okay between us," Alice asked, sniffling.

"Of course it is. I'm just having my own issues; nothing to worry about," Hatter replied, wiping her tears away.

"There's nothing to worry about? Hatter, I'm gonna be worried until I know what's wrong. I care about you and if I can do anything to fix it, I will. Please tell me what's wrong," Alice pleaded. Hatter was silent for a moment, trying to think of the best way to explain.

"I'm not sure where to begin," Hatter admitted.

"Start with what you said earlier about me coming here to find Jack and ended up with you," Alice told him.

"It's really not that big of a deal, Alice. Charlie already talked to me before the slip up," Hatter assured her.

"There's gotta be a reason why you're still thinking about it. It's bothering you, I can tell," Alice responded.

"I just feel like I could be better for you. Sometimes I'm afraid you regret choosing me instead of Jack," Hatter admitted.

"Hatter, how in the worlds could you ever think I regret being with you? Jack isn't even half the man you are. Just because he's royalty, doesn't mean he's better for me than you," Alice replied. Hatter opened his mouth to speak but Alice placed her finger on his lips to gently quiet him. "There is never a moment that I regret you. I would never and I could never. You are the only one to successfully capture my heart and break down my walls. I love you and I always will. We find ourselves fighting for our lives again but I would defend you to my last breath. We will get out of this alive and we'll live a long, happy life together." Hatter was dumbfounded. Deep down, he knew she didn't regret it but he wasn't expecting that kind of response, either. He brushed his fingers against Alice's cheek, eventually cupping her chin, and kissed her fervently. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned his kiss, refusing to ever let him go.

Charlie opened one eye and saw that his best friends were gonna be fine. He smiled to himself gleefully. If he really listened close, he could practically hear their heartbeats. He allowed the rhythmic sound of his friends' happy hearts to send him off to sleep again.

* * *

The morning seemed to have come quickly. Alice woke, having fallen asleep on Hatter's lap. She recalled what happened last night after they had worked things out. Hatter had run his fingers through her hair almost all night until she finally succumbed to sleep. Alice looked up at her Hatter, peacefully asleep. A loud crash had startled them both and Hatter immediately transitioned into a position of protection.

"So sorry, Harbinger. I lost my balance, nothing to worry about," Charlie announced. Alice and Hatter couldn't stop laughing but quickly went to the aid of the old white knight.

By noon, everyone was set to make the journey to the hedge maze. The tension was lifted and the main goal was to save Jack and lock Mary up. Charlie was singing and Alice was reading the journal once more. Hatter felt lighter after confessing to Alice last night. He had promised her that he would never hold back on her again. Alice knew she was nearing the end of the journal, for there were only a couple of pages left.

' _After the Lobster Quadrille, the Gryphon grabbed my hand and took me to some trial that was happening. Apparently, the Knave of Hearts stole the Queen's tarts. They called the first witness who just so happened to be the Hatter, teacup in hand. Before I knew it, a curious sensation washed over me and I was becoming large again. The Duchess' cook was the second witness who wasn't very helpful. I must say I was a bit shocked that I was called to the stand as the third witness. I was so big that I knocked all the jurors over and had to put them back in their proper place before the trial could proceed. I told the King I knew nothing of the incident. The White Rabbit came through with a letter—no, not a letter, but a set of verses. The rabbit read them aloud and afterwards, there was a discussion in which I discovered the tarts were on the table. It wasn't long before I was arguing with the Queen of Hearts. She screamed "off with her head!" Well, I simply told the card guards that they were nothing but a pack of cards. The next thing I know, I wake at the river bank to the sound of my sister's voice. It felt like such a curious dream, I had told her. Of course, if you're reading my accounts of my childhood, it means you are in Wonderland and it is, in fact, just as real as you are._ '

"Everything alright, love," Hatter asked.

"Yea, I just finished the journal. It's strange though. It was written after she returned home from Wonderland but the last line had to have been written here. She left her journal here on purpose. Does that mean she visited another time later in life," Alice questioned.

"It's possible," Hatter replied. "Here you are for the second time."

"Good point," Alice smirked. "Are we getting close?"

"I believe so. It should only be a couple of hours more," Hatter responded.

* * *

Mary Heart was beginning to feel impatient. She had sent one of her followers to keep a lookout for Alice. She wasn't sure if Alice and Hatter would fall into her trap but she hoped. Jack was still trapped behind the mirror.

"Your Queenliness, the Alice of Legend and Hatter are on their way here," her follower announced.

"So she's coming. What a glorious day it will be when I finally get rid of that nuisance once and for all," Mary cackled.

"You won't win," Jack shouted at her.

"It must be nice to have so much confidence in her but I assure you, I will succeed," Mary gloated. "There is nothing you can do. Frabjous Day will no longer celebrate the overthrowing of my ruling but it will be a day to celebrate the death of Alice and the maddening of Hatter."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It's been a few days but I knew this chapter was gonna be extremely tough. I'm not sure how satisfied I am with the way I wrote Alice and Hatter in this chapter. I could really use the feedback on this for sure. I don't know, I feel like I lost the essence of them. Let me know what you thought. :)


	10. Lost

It wasn't long before they arrived at the entrance of the hedge maze. Alice stared in wonder at the detailed archway. The sides of the hedge arch came together at the top, connecting to a red heart. _It must have been painted red_ , Alice thought _, unless hedges can grow in different colors here_. The suits surveyed their surroundings for signs of Mary. Hatter helped Alice off of the horse. When her feet landed, there was a shattering crunch.

"It's a shard of glass from a mirror," Alice said, lifting her foot to reveal the source of the sound. Hatter picked up one of the bigger pieces and studied it. Alice looked at it with him until they both saw a shadow move across the glass, causing an audible gasp to come out of their mouths.

"Looks like she's here or she has someone trapped here," Hatter commented.

"Oh, maybe King Jack is there," the Ten of Clubs suggested.

"It's possible. The only way we'll find out is if we go in," Alice replied.

"Alice, no, you're not going through there. It'll be suicide. It's too dangerous," Hatter pleaded.

"Hatter, we have to save Jack and if Mary is hiding in there, we have to get to her before she does any more damage," Alice argued.

"I'm not lettin' you go through that death trap," Hatter argued back.

"Anyone else experiencing déjà vu," Charlie asked nonchalantly.

"We have to do something," Alice shouted. "We can't just stand out here and hope that she'll just waltz right out of the maze! I've got magic, I'll be fine."

"You're not even in full control of it, Alice! You're not going in there, I am! Not you; me. Just stay put, please," Hatter insisted.

"No," Alice responded.

"No," Hatter questioned, clearly annoyed with Alice's stubbornness.

"You're not going in there alone. Whatever we do, we do together, remember? I am going with you because I'll be damned if I lose you and I'm not there to do something about it," Alice ranted, tears forming in her eyes.

"Harbinger, if I may, you and Just Alice have always made quite the team. You'd be daft to not take her with you. Listen to the lady," Charlie offered.

"Thank you, Charlie," Alice told him, sighing a breath of relief.

"Alright, but I don't have to like the idea. Alice, if anything happens to me, just run and get the hell out of there, promise me," Hatter pleaded.

"I can't promise that. I won't leave you alone to die and don't you dare think that way! We're gonna succeed and we're gonna save Wonderland," Alice exclaimed.

"Ready when you are, love," Hatter told her, holding his hand out. Alice laced her fingers through his and used her other hand to check her pocket. "What are you looking for," he asked.

"Just making sure that bottle of shrinking potion is still there," Alice replied.

"One thing you need to know that is absolutely imperative is that you should never touch the hedge walls. If you do, they cling to you and drag you inside to suffocate you," Hatter informed her. Alice's face blanched.

"Just keep ahold of my hand in case I trip," Alice joked, though she was thoroughly frightened.

"Don't worry, love, I've got ya," Hatter assured her.

"We could go in with you, Harbinger," Charlie offered.

"No, you lot need to stay here in case of an emergency," Hatter commanded. "We'll be fine."

"Good luck, Alice of Legend and the Heroic Hatter," the Ten of Clubs saluted and the rest followed suit. Hand in hand, Alice and Hatter entered the maze together, ready for whatever Mary would throw at them.

* * *

"Excellent," Mary exclaimed. "They've entered the maze, I can feel it. It won't be long now before I am the sole ruler of Wonderland."

"Yea, sure, mother, but what will happen when you die eventually," Jack mocked.

"What do you mean by that," Mary replied.

"Well, you're not exactly a spring chicken," Jack responded with a smirk.

"How dare you, you ungrateful child," Mary shouted. "No matter, you shall be executed the minute I take the throne. Maybe even sentence Duchess as well."

"You leave her out of this," Jack bellowed. Mary cackled at her son's wasted attempts to save Duchess' life.

"Quite amusing, you are. I'll be back," Mary called over her shoulder. "I have a Hatter and his Alice to deal with."

"Let me out of here," Jack roared, pounding his fists against the glass. _It might as well be plexi-glass_ , he thought.

* * *

Alice and Hatter were walking cautiously through the maze, making sure neither of them were in danger of leaning towards the hedge. Alice's heart was beating rapidly with fear. Not so much fear for her life, as it was fear for Hatter's. She knew he'd do anything to protect her. He would die for her. She would do the same for him, but he'd never allow it. Hatter always seemed to value her life above his own.

"You alright, love," Hatter asked.

"Yea," Alice played off her fear. "I'm fine. You?"

"Me? You kiddin'? I'm fine," Hatter also played off. He gave Alice one of those wide, dimpled smiles of his and she couldn't help but smile back. Her mind kept wandering back to the thousand and one things that could go wrong in this situation but she also made sure to cherish these moments with Hatter. For all she knew, they could be her last.

There were many twists and turns throughout the maze, but nothing too terrifying. _Well, if you don't count the fact the walls are people eating monsters_ , Alice thought. She squeezed Hatter's hand a little tighter. He responded with a tight squeeze of his own. Hatter used his thumb to trace circles on the back of her hand to try and soothe her. He could sense her fear but he never dared voice it. He knew Alice tried to keep her pride in any situation and voicing her fear would be cruel.

 _I need to keep my head_ , Alice thought to herself, _literally and figuratively._ It wasn't long before they came across an alcove in the hedge. There was no one inside of it. All there was in the back of it was a full length mirror.

"Is that mirror important," Alice whispered to Hatter.

"I'm not sure but it may be a trap. I'll go in," Hatter replied, starting to walk into the alcove. Alice pulled him back quickly.

"Are you crazy," Alice exclaimed.

"Alice? Hatter? Is that you," Jack's voice became audible as his reflection appeared in the mirror. Alice and Hatter ran into the alcove together.

"How the hell did ya get in there," Hatter inquired.

"My mother trapped me behind the mirror. It's not a looking glass per se, but more like a looking glass prison," Jack informed them. "You two need to get away from here and fast. She could come back at any moment."

"Do you mean like right now," Mary's voice carried above theirs. Alice and Hatter turned around to see Mary Heart with a sinister smile upon her lips. "Hello, Alice." A hole opened up in the ground and Mary pushed Alice right through it.

"Alice," Hatter shouted, extending his hand out to her. It was too late. Alice had already fallen down the hole.

* * *

"What do you suppose could be happening right now if Mary is in there," the Ten of Clubs asked Charlie.

"I would assume things may look bleak to them but they will ultimately succeed. At least that's what the oracle tells me. Did you know my Nan used to say that the oracle is the most trustworthy being there ever was," Charlie rambled on.

"Well, let's hope your Nan is right," the Ten of Clubs responded. "This is our only hope."

* * *

Alice was falling down, down, down into the dark hole. _Of course, I'm not truly an Alice of Legend until I've fallen down a rabbit hole_ , she thought as she ceased her screaming. All that Alice was trying to do was to keep her heartbeat regulated but it's a bit difficult when one is terrified of heights for this very reason. She was terrified for Hatter. He had tried to save her but the fall happened so fast. _I hope he won't blame himself_.

Alice's thoughts were brought to a halt when she landed with a bounce on an old rickety bed. She breathed a sigh in relief. The fates were definitely on her side today. The only light in the cold, damp room was a flickering lantern on a bedside table. Alice picked it up and looked at her surroundings. She was in some sort of cave. There was only one pathway leading from the frigid bedroom she landed in. _Let's see where this leads. Maybe I can find a way back out._

* * *

"What have you done to her," Hatter shouted angrily at the former queen.

"Now, now don't you worry about a thing you behatted fool," Mary rolled her eyes. "The doctors will take very good care of her."

"Doctors!? You sent her to Dee and Dum," Hatter roared. "I'm not one for hitting a lady but you are anything but, so I'll make an exception!" Hatter tried to take a swing but was held back by one of Mary's followers.

"I don't think so," the man holding Hatter back told him.

"You blithering idiot! Cuff his hands together so that he may not try that again," Mary demanded. Hatter was struggling against the man but the cuffs were securely locked.

"You won't get away with this! I'll find a way to destroy you and save Alice," Hatter yelled.

"My dear boy, there is no saving her. She will die down there and there's nothing you can do to save her," Mary replied, happily as she walked away. "Come, loyal follower."

"My name is Philip, Your Heinous," the man told her.

"Oh, whatever, like it matters," Mary's voice drifted away. Hatter was heartbroken. There was nothing he could do. He let Alice down. She was going to die and it would be all his fault. Hatter let a tear slip from his dark brown eyes. Jack took notice of Hatter's inner turmoil.

"She's gonna be fine," Jack attempted to console him. "Alice is a fighter; she will make it out alive."

"I let her down. I told her I'd protect her and I failed. She trusted me with her life and I failed her," Hatter muttered.

"You and I both know that's not true. Alice wouldn't have you think that way either. Are you the one who pushed her down a rabbit hole? No? Then, it's not your fault. We'll find a way out of this, Hatter, just you wait. We'll find her and we'll save Wonderland," Jack encouraged.

"I hope you're right, Jack," Hatter sighed.

* * *

Alice walked along the long corridor until she reached a large area with three different pathways. _I'm going to have to try each one aren't I?_ She started down the path to her left, hoping she would be right on her first try. It led to a dead end. Alice groaned in frustration. She put the lantern down and tried to calm herself. The light emitting from the lantern illuminated a small keyhole in the cave wall.

Noticing it, Alice used the little golden key to see if it would do anything. Nothing happened when she tried to turn it because there wasn't a locking mechanism. Alice sighed, trying to figure out what the point of all this was. A thought occurred to her and she reached inside her pocket for the bottle of drink me. She looked at the keyhole and back at the bottle.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Alice mumbled to herself. She took a small sip and felt the effect immediately. It tasted like cherry-tart, custard, pineapple, roast turkey, toffee and hot buttered toast. Before she knew it, she was shrunken down to the height of the keyhole. Alice stuffed the bottle back into her pocket and walked through the keyhole. She found herself inside of a room with items from the Wonderland of old.

The room was filled with houses of cards, an old trumpet, buckets of red paint and pocket watches. Alice looked around in amazement at all the history around her. Being shrunken down, everything looked gigantic compared to her current height but was fascinating, nonetheless. She walked through the room and found a bit of worn green felt to sit down on while she thought of what to do next. She felt as though she shrunk down for absolutely no reason at all and hadn't the slightest idea on how she was gonna get back to full size.

A small chest appeared in her lap and she picked it up to study it. Alice used her gold key to try an unlock it. The lock unlatched and she opened it to find a cookie that said 'Eat Me.' _Of course,_ Alice thought, rolling her eyes. She grabbed the cookie and was ready to get out of that room so she could grow again. Her foot caught on the underside of the felt and she tripped, flipping over the item she was sitting on.

Before her was a hat, but not just any hat. _Hatter's great uncle's hat,_ Alice mused. The Mad Hatter's hat stood before her, albeit worn and tattered. The card was still in the Hat's band with the infamous 10/6 written upon it. Beside it, an empty teacup stood. In a form of entertaining herself, Alice climbed into the teacup and took a moment to just laugh it out. _I need to remember to take Hatter to Disney World sometime,_ Alice laughed to herself. She climbed back out and walked out of the keyhole and back into the corridor.

Alice took a moment to remember how the Alice in the movie did this. A bite of the cookie sent her soaring into the sky. Maybe if she just licked the icing, it would bring her back to her normal height. That's just what she did and Alice grew back to her usual 5'4. She walked back to the large area to attempt going down the corridor to the right. _Let's hope this is it_ , Alice hoped.

* * *

Hatter constantly attempted to get out of the cuffs but he just couldn't seem to break them, even with his sledgehammer fist's strength, it was impossible. He struggled with his constant worry of Alice's well-being.

"What if I break the mirror? Would that let you out," Hatter asked Jack.

"I haven't the slightest idea, Hatter," Jack sighed. "I don't know much about Wonderland's magic since my mother was trying to repress it during her entire rule. It could get me out or it could trap me forever. Not really a chance I want to take at the moment."

* * *

Alice traveled down the next corridor, hoping it would lead to something of use. She turned many corners and the air felt like it was getting colder. Chills were running up her spine at the frigid air enveloping her. She saw a faint, dull light coming out from under an alcove up ahead. She ran toward it, in hopes that it was her way out. She ran into the alcove, only to discover it was yet again, a white padded room. Laughter rang out and chills burst out everywhere along Alice's skin.

"Look what we have here, brother. A precious oyster to open up," Tweedle Dee's voice rang out.

"Yes, I see. Let's have a look inside, shall we," Tweedle Dum responded. Alice froze in fear.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I am proud to say I have my momentum back with writing this! I re-watched Alice last night and I couldn't stop the words from flowing! I really hope y'all enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it. I still have surprises left up my sleeve! Feel free to leave me any theories :p Thank you to PrimevalAbarai for your feedback and the motivation to keep me going! :D


	11. Broken

Jack was banging against the glass yet again, hoping that something would happen. Anything, really, but it was no use. Hatter sat on the ground facing the reflection of Jack sitting as well. They were both in deep thought, looking for any ideas to help them. Hatter scooted closer to the mirror to try and nudge his elbow at it to see if anything would go through the glass. Absolutely nothing happened.

"Why is this more difficult than last time," Hatter complained.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because we're dealing with magic that our side of Wonderland hasn't had any ages," Jack replied sarcastically.

"Oi! Don't get snippy with me, Your Majesty," Hatter mocked. "Watch it or I'll break the glass. You wouldn't wanna be trapped forever."

"Always the scrappy one, Hatter," Jack responded with a roll of his eyes. "Just keep your mind focused on something useful."

* * *

Alice backed into a corner of the white padded cell. The Tweedles were coming closer and she was completely terrified. She desperately moved her hands in different ways, hoping the magic would just work already.

"Oh, there's no use trying," Tweedle Dee informed her. "This cell was made specifically for you. It represses any magic of any kind. So sorry."

"Enough, brother, let's pry the little oyster open and take a look inside," Tweedle Dum suggested.

"Yes, let's see inside that pretty little mind of yours," Tweedle Dum stated. Alice fought against their mind tricks as hard as she could and was succeeding.

"It seems we'll have to take extreme measures, brother." Tweedle Dee grabbed his cattle prod and poked Alice with it to distract her from protecting her mind. She screamed out in agonizing pain. That one moment allowed the Tweedles inside of her mind to find her hopes, fears and dreams.

* * *

Charlie woke with a start, for he could sense things weren't right. He scrambled to wake the suits up.

"Wake up! Everybody wake up right now," Charlie exclaimed. The suits woke immediately at Charlie's booming voice. "Something isn't right. Something has happened to Just Alice, I can feel it. We all know Harbinger wouldn't let harm come to her so if she is being harmed as I suspect, that means something has happened to Harbinger as well!"

"Okay, there's only six of us here total," the Ten of Clubs stated. "What's the plan, Charlie?"

"We need to find them and quick. You and I shall seek them out together. The rest of you stay here in case we need someone on the outside," Charlie commanded.

* * *

Inside of Alice's mind, the Tweedles were in front of two metaphorical doors. One with 'hopes' labeled on it and the other with 'fears.'

"Why don't we entertain ourselves, brother? Let's see what's behind door number one," Tweedle Dee suggested, opening up the door to Alice's hopes. They walked though into an apartment. There was a Mad Hatter mug left on the counter and a couple of children's toys scattered on the living room floor. A small child with brown hair and blue eyes ran out from the little hallway giggling. This was followed by Alice and Hatter playfully chasing the little girl into the living room.

"It seems the tasty oyster dreams of having a family with the Hatter, brother," Tweedle Dum stated.

"So it seems. I wonder what would happen if we ruined this little dream," Tweedle Dee replied. They began to manipulate her mind to make it seem like the Hatter died right there.

"Hatter!? No, Hatter, wake up! Wake up," Alice cried. In the padded room, the real Alice was screaming at them to save Hatter, no longer aware of which situation was real.

"Let's see another hope of hers, shall we," Tweedle Dum suggested. The image shifted to a chapel filled with people. Alice was walking down the aisle, led by Charlie, toward Hatter who had tears of joy forming in his eyes.

"Ooh let me take the reins on this one, brother," Tweedle Dee offered. The image shifted yet again and instead of walking down the aisle, Alice was crying into her mother's shoulder.

"I can't believe he stood me up on our wedding day," Alice sobbed. "He left me, mommy, he left like they all do." Back in the padded room, Alice was crying uncontrollably and screaming at the poke of the cattle prod.

"Come, brother, let's indulge in her fears, though we already know what those are," Tweedle Dum said.

* * *

Mary Heart looked inside of the padded room, pleased with what she saw. Alice was bruised and most likely dead. Delivering this news to Hatter would devastate him and quite possibly turn him mad just like she planned. She transported herself back to the hedge maze where Jack and Hatter were imprisoned, excited to share the news.

* * *

"Maybe if we could just figure out how to get these cuffs off, I could save Alice and bring her back her so that we can save you," Hatter told Jack as he struggled with the cuffs.

"I don't see anything around here that can help you," Jack replied. "My mother has the key and that's the only way out of them." Hatter still kept tugging and pulling at the chain. If he could just weaken it enough to snap, he could still use his fist to knock someone out. All of the force he mustered into the last three tugs finally broke the chains apart, though he'd have some bruising from it.

"Hello, prisoners," Mary greeted them with glee.

"Why are you so happy," Jack asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Oh, you know, my plan is falling into place perfectly," Mary replied.

"Just you wait and see," Hatter started. "When I get out of here and save Alice, you don't stand a chance."

"Fine, go and find her if you must but there is no saving her," Mary spat.

"What do you mean," Hatter and Jack shouted simultaneously. Mary let out a sinister cackle.

"Wonderland's fate is sealed, gentlemen. Alice of Legend is no more. I checked on the Tweedles and she looks dead as dust," Mary replied. Hatter took no time revealing he was free of his cuffs and ran to attack Mary but she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You come back here you coward," Hatter roared. "You will pay for this! I'll make sure you suffer for hurting my Alice!" All Jack could do is sit back and witness Hatter's angry rampage mixed with anguish. It wasn't long before Hatter collapsed on the ground, tears streaming from his eyes. His voice sounded brittle and worn. Jack even allowed a tear to slip from his own eyes. All of Wonderland was doomed and they all lost a person dear to their hearts. He would make sure Alice wasn't forgotten.

* * *

The Tweedles took a look inside the door with Alice's fears. They had seen her fear of Hatter being killed and the fear of him leaving her. The same things they suspected but one piqued their interest. They saw Hatter blaming himself for Alice's death and mourning her for his entire life. They could hear Alice's thoughts constantly saying that it wasn't his fault and he shouldn't live his life that way. She feared that if she died in this battle that Hatter would waste the rest of his life away and she never wants him to do that.

They slipped back out of her mind and back into theirs. Again, they stood in the padded room. Alice was not dead but the fight she had in her had left. She was just still and silently crying. Tweedle Dee presented a notepad and a pen to Alice, though she didn't move an inch.

"We're not so cruel as to not let you write a goodbye letter before we end you," Tweedle Dee told her. Alice dared not move until they walked outside of the alcove to let her write her letter. It was then that Alice finally sat up, feeling lightheaded and began to write as tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

When Charlie and the Ten of Clubs arrived at the alcove where Jack and Hatter were, it was not the prettiest picture. Jack looked on in horror and hopelessness as Hatter slowly turned mad.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk? The clockwork's not ticking properly. May be crumbs in the butter," Hatter repeated, staring into space.

"Your Majesty, what's happened to harbinger," Charlie fretted. Before Jack could speak, Hatter spoke again, breaking his repetitious riddles.

"They've killed her and it's all my fault. All my fault, Charlie. I did this. I didn't protect her. All my fault, all my fault," Hatter rambled. His heart was breaking into jagged little pieces. It's as if he could feel it jabbing him.

"The Alice of Legend has perished," Charlie spoke softly in disbelief. "She can't be…"

"Oh, I'm afraid she is," Mary said, appearing in the doorway. "And oh how excellent! Hatter how are you?"

"Go to hell," Hatter growled. "No room; move down. Move down!"

"He's, well, mad as a hatter," Mary laughed. "This is excellent news!" It was then that the Tweedles appeared.

"We have a letter for the Hatter," Tweedle Dum announced.

"Assuming he is well enough to read it, brother," Tweedle Dee responded.

"I don't want anything from you lot," Hatter yelled.

"Oh, but you'll want this: Alice's last letter to her beloved Hatter. Don't you want a peak," Tweedle Dee teased. Hatter looked up slowly and extended his hand.

"I want it, let me have it," Hatter replied more calmly. Tweedle Dum handed the letter over into Hatter's shaking hands. He had to blink back the tears when he saw that it was, in fact, in Alice's handwriting.

' _My sweet Hatter, I don't know what'll happen to me once you've received this letter, but just know that none of this is your fault. If I die, I don't want you to spend the rest of your life in mourning. I want you to be happy and keep living. If you can't do it for yourself, then do it for me. There's still a chance you can save Wonderland, so you better take it, mister. As I write this letter, unsure of my future, I'm taking this time to reflect on the things I hoped I would have. I think you should know these things. I had hoped to take your name one day and to start a family of our own. I had hoped to grow old with you and still be just as in love as we are right now. You are my wonderful, brave and silly Hatter and I love you more than words can say. Though I won't have these hopes fulfilled, I do know that for a brief time I was the luckiest girl in both worlds to have you. I wish I could kiss you one last time. Thank you for loving me unconditionally, David Hatter. Forever yours, Alice._ '

Hatter felt his heart would burst at the many declarations of love Alice wrote him. There was good pain and bad pain and sorrow weighing heavy on his heart. He would avenge Alice and save Wonderland and he would succeed. He stood up slowly, still playing the part of the mad, broken hatter. He took a step toward the Tweedles and just blankly looked at them for a moment.

"Galadoon de boosh," Charlie exclaimed, distracting the Tweedles. All too quickly, both of the Tweedles were knocked out and the Ten of Clubs had a hold of Mary's hands.

"Won't be disappearin' on us now," Hatter smirked.

"Are you mad," Mary shouted.

"I'm glad you asked and the answer is yes. I have a lady to fight for and I will stop at nothing until you are destroyed," Hatter growled.

* * *

Alice was hurting from the bruises that were left by the Tweedles but she was gonna take advantage of their absence. She fought through the pain as she ran out of the room and back to the large area with the three pathways. Alice ran down the center corridor, hoping this was the way out for sure. The one thing the Tweedles made a mistake of doing was letting her know Hatter was still alive. She would get back to him and get Jack out of that mirror.

Stopping a moment to catch her breath, she lifted her shirt to see the damage they had done to her sides. It was all black and blue from the constant shocks she received. She instinctively placed her hand over the bruises to see how bad it would hurt. It was definitely sore but nothing that wouldn't heal. At the thought of healing, the pain went away just as quick as it came. Alice looked down in shock to see the bruises were gone. _Now the magic works_ , Alice thought to herself with a smile.

Bolting down the corridor with her lantern, she came across a lever on the cave wall. Alice looked around at her surroundings and noticed a rabbit hole on the ceiling.

"What in the world," Alice whispered. She pulled the lever and gravity seemed to be dragging her up into the rabbit hole. She was falling up a rabbit hole. _Well, that's a new one_ , Alice laughed to herself. It wasn't long before her head bumped into another ceiling before she fell down onto the same rickety bed. "It's no use. I'm trapped here." Alice groaned in frustration and tossed the lantern aside. It rolled into a mirror similar to the one Jack was trapped in.

Alice walked up to the mirror, ready to bang her hands against the glass like she had to do last time to get her through it. She ended up flinging herself into the looking glass with a little too much force. She disappeared from the cave and that side of the mirror closed itself off.

* * *

Hatter had knocked out the man called Philip when he returned with the other four suits in handcuffs. He acquired the key from Mary and unlocked the cuffs holding the suits. Charlie helped Hatter cuff the Tweedles, Philip and finally Mary Heart.

"All in a week's work," Hatter commented proudly. He hoped Alice was proud of him too. The thought of her loss was still like a knife being twisted in his heart but he wouldn't waste his life away. He'd continue to live his life like she wished for him to. Oh, how he missed her. If only he had told her he loved her one last time.

A loud shattering caused everyone to jump as they saw the mirror break. Jack laid flat on the ground and Alice tumbled out after him, landing on top of his back.

"Alice," Jack groaned in pain. "That really hurt." Alice laughed at his comment, taking her back to when she tossed him on his back at the dojo.

"Oh, ya know, I thought I'd drop by," Alice quipped. Hatter's laugh rang throughout the alcove causing Alice to push herself off of the ground and run full force into his arms. He picked her up and swung her around as she embraced him, laughing with relief.

"But that's impossible! She was bruised and immobile! She was dead," Mary shouted.

"I was never dead," Alice told her. "As for the bruises, Wonderland magic does wonders…no pun intended." The suits escorted the prisoners out of the hedge maze to be taken back to the dungeons.

"I thought you were," Hatter told her. "I'm not gonna lie. I was completely broken when she told me that. It wasn't until I received your letter that I got myself together." Hatter continued to rattle off everything that had happened while she was gone until she placed a finger against his soft lips.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not," Alice teased. Hatter took no time to crush his lips against hers. Alice reciprocated with a desperation that she had never felt before. They were happy and very lucky to be alive and to be together. She parted her lips, allowing Hatter to deepen their kiss, quite literally taking her breath away. Alice knocked his hat off from running her fingers through his messy hair, leaving it in more disarray than before. Their lips parted and Alice began planting soft kisses all over Hatter's face.

"Would you two like a room," Jack joked, attempting to brush off the uncomfortable feeling. Alice's face turned bright red and Hatter chuckled at his girlfriend's reaction.

"Oh, let them have their moment," Charlie scolded Jack.

* * *

It took no time at all to get back to the palace with the leftover transport mushrooms that were left behind. Alice and Hatter had decided they would stay a bit longer to help round up the other emotion tea addicts that Mary had let loose. Jack insisted that they helped more than enough already but they wouldn't have it. Everyone turned their heads to see Duchess running towards Jack.

"Jack Heart you scared me half to death," Duchess shouted. "I thought I had lost you when you disappeared without a trace!" She pulled him into a hug, relief washing over face.

"I'm sorry," Jack told her. "I'm here now, everything will be alright." Duchess held onto him a little bit longer. "I love you," Jack whispered.

"I love you too, you royal pain," Duchess laughed. She walked over to Alice and Hatter once she noticed them in the room. "Thank you both for everything you've done. Thank you for saving Jack and all of Wonderland. I'll show the two of you to your room. You must be exhausted from all that's happened." Alice and Hatter followed her to their room, grateful for the chance to relax for the first time in days.

* * *

Alice and Hatter were relieved to be safe and sound. They were thrilled to be getting good sleep that night. Hatter reached into his pocket to pull out the letter Alice had written him.

"You kept it," Alice remarked with a smile.

"How could I not? We can check off each item on the list," Hatter joked with a chuckle.

"David Hatter, I love you," Alice laughed. She kissed him gently and leaned her head against his, smiling.

"And I love you too, Alice Hamilton," Hatter replied, kissing her again. "Time to get some rest, love. We still have a lot to do tomorrow." Alice fell asleep with her head resting on Hatter's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Hatter held her close to him all night.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I've been writing non-stop since last night! This chapter was very intense and quite possibly terrifying. Did you think I was actually gonna kill Alice? Nah. My stories never have bad endings lol. I think I'm only gonna be squeezing out one or two more chapters out of this story so stay tuned! Thank youuu PrimevalAbarai for your reviews! Good catch last chapter in reference to the Conby line from Primeval!


	12. Once Upon a Dance

Alice and Hatter succeeded in assisting Jack with rounding up the loose emotion tea addicts. The Tweedles, Mary and Philip were locked up in the dungeons until their execution day. Jack didn't want to rule with any similarities to his mother, but he knew Wonderland would live in constant fear if he didn't take extreme measures. Duchess was planning a big, fancy ball in celebration of Wonderland being saved, yet again.

"You two simply must stay and attend the ball," Duchess insisted. "After all, you're the ones who saved us twice in less than a year."

"Oh, I don't know Duchess," Alice stammered.

"Brilliant! We'll be there," Hatter answered. Alice gave him a disapproving glare when Duchess walked away.

"Hatter, really? I'm not sure about this," Alice muttered.

"Come on, it'll be fun, love. Besides, I haven't taken you on a proper Wonderland date," Hatter smirked, with a gleam in his eye.

"As sweet as that is, I don't know any Wonderland traditions or anything. I'd just make a fool of myself," Alice rambled.

"Nonsense, you could never make a fool of yourself. Everyone here already knows you're not of this world. They won't expect you to know these things. All you have to do is trust me and follow my lead. Alice, I want to give you a proper Wonderland courting," Hatter spoke softly. Alice loved what he was trying to do but she was nervous. She really did want to attend the ball with Hatter and she trusted him to help her.

"Why I would be honored to court you, Mister Hatter," Alice teased playfully. Hatter took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips, placing a soft kiss upon it.

"I look forward to it, Miss Hamilton," Hatter replied, swiping his hat off of his head and bowing before her. Alice giggled when a light pink blush spread across her cheeks.

* * *

The ball wasn't until the next night but that didn't stop Duchess from knocking softly on Alice and Hatter's door at one in the morning. A tired Alice answered the door in her jeans and tank top with her hair tied in a loose bun. Duchess could see Hatter passed out on the bed behind her.

"Can't this wait until morning," Alice groaned with a yawn.

"Technically it is morning, dear," Duchess joked. "Come with me." She extended her hand out.

"Okay," Alice sighed, "but if this is a waste of time, you owe me big time."

"Don't worry, it's not a waste," Duchess replied. Alice allowed Duchess to lead her through the palace until they reached a set of double doors with the added accent of glass diamonds. Alice studied it curiously. "I was Duchess Charlotte of Diamonds and this was my old room before Jack and I were betrothed." The doors were opened quietly and Duchess motioned for Alice to come in. There was a large canopy bed whose curtains were white with gold trimming. The sheets were of golden silk.

"Why exactly have you brought me here," Alice inquired.

"To help you pick out a ball gown," Duchess answered excitedly. She walked over towards her closet (another set of double doors) and presented it to Alice with an excited gasp. "Here you go, all at your disposal."

"Wow," Alice remarked, her fingers gliding over the satin and tulle of the gowns. There were a variety of colors and styles. Alice felt like a Disney princess either in the midst of breaking a beastly curse or being presented to her fairy godmother.

"Wanna try some on? Even if the one you like doesn't fit quite right, I know how to make adjustments," the Duchess offered.

"I'd love to. Thank you, Duchess," Alice told her.

"You can call me Charlotte," Duchess informed her.

"Well thank you, Charlotte. Really, this is very generous of you," Alice went on.

"It's the least I could do since you saved Wonderland and Jack," Duchess replied.

"There's so much to choose from," Alice stated, overwhelmed.

"Here," Duchess said, grabbing a lacey, hip hugging navy blue column gown, "try this one on." Moments later, Alice appeared from inside the closet.

"I'm not so sure about this one," Alice commented. "It's beautiful; don't get me wrong, it's just not quite me."

"Perhaps you're right," Duchess sighed. "Is it the color or the style you want changed?"

"Both," Alice squeaked out. She went back inside the closet and pulled out a deep purple gown with a two layers of tulle underneath the silky skirt. It had a sweetheart neckline and laced up like a corset in the back. The bodice was accented with crystal beading. "I think this is the one. I'll be right back." When Alice emerged, Duchess jumped up excitedly.

"Oh that is definitely the one! You'll take Hatter's breath away in that gown," Duchess marveled. Alice walked over to the full length mirror and gasped at her reflection. The bodice hugged her curves perfectly and the skirt flared out with such volume and ended where her feet met her ankles. Alice knew this dress was perfect and she smiled, excited for the ball.

* * *

Hatter woke in the morning, running his fingers through his disheveled hair, to find Alice was no longer asleep next to him. He slipped out of the room and down the hallway that led to the kitchen area. The smell of chai tea and earl grey swirled in the air, causing Hatter to follow the scent. He stepped into the kitchen to find Alice tending to the steaming teacups.

"Good morning," Alice chimed, stealing a quick glance at Hatter. She turned around and handed him one of the cups. "I thought I'd make your earl grey tea for you. Did you sleep well?"

"Thank you, love," Hatter told her, giving her a quick kiss upon her lips. "I slept very well." Hatter wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I could get used to this," Alice sighed pleasantly as Hatter placed soft kisses against her neck. He trailed more kisses along her jawline and stopped just below her ear.

"I love you," Hatter whispered. Alice's heart was hammering in her chest. She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and set her cup down to wrap her arms around his neck.

"How did I get so lucky," Alice asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"You quite literally tripped into Wonderland," Hatter chuckled. He set his cup down to embrace her tightly. "I'm the lucky one." They stayed like that for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes. Jack walked towards the kitchen and saw that they were having a moment. He slowly walked backwards into Duchess. She looked at Alice and Hatter through the doorway and scampered off with Jack to the ballroom to start setting up.

* * *

Later that evening, Duchess and Jack headed towards the ballroom where the other Wonderlandians were gathering. Hatter was dressed in a suit with a white collared shirt, black jacket and black dress pants. His tie was striped in purple and black, a suggestion made by Duchess so that he would match the color of Alice's gown. Last but definitely not least, a black fedora adorned his mop of untamable chocolate locks. He had knocked on their bedroom door to announce his presence.

"Alice, love, are you ready," Hatter asked her.

"Just a minute," Alice told him while she slipped on the strappy silver heels. Her stomach was in knots and filled with butterflies at the sound of Hatter's voice. Alice opened the door, revealing Hatter all dressed up with his own personal stylish touches. Hatter's eyes widened as he took in the sight of Alice standing before him.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Hatter said in a breathy voice. He could feel his heart skipping a beat when Alice's face lit up with a smile that made her blue eye sparkle.

"You are very handsome, yourself," Alice remarked, taking his hand. Hatter led her to the ballroom. As they stood at the top of the staircase, Charlie made an announcement.

"If I may have your attention please, everyone, settle down. I would like to present to all of you, Lady Alice of Legend and Sir Hatter," he exclaimed. Alice wasn't too keen on all of the attention but when Hatter squeezed her hand and smiled at her, her discomfort disappeared.

"Hatter," Alice whispered.

"Yes, love," Hatter answered.

"I don't know how to do these dances," Alice worried.

"Do you trust me," Hatter asked as they reached the ballroom floor.

"Of course I do," Alice replied.

"Then just follow my lead. It's easy to learn," Hatter assured her with a dimpled grin.

Hatter stepped back from her, positioning his left arm behind his back and extending his right hand to take hold of Alice's right. Alice's left hand grasped her skirt as if she was going to curtsy. Hatter guided her, taking four steps forward and Alice taking four steps back as they kept their right hands together. Hatter kneeled slightly into a bow as Alice curtsied. Hatter then showed her to open her hand and place her palm against his. From there, they stepped four paces in a circular motion before Hatter spun her around. Alice was learning quickly simply because she knew Hatter well enough to be able to predict his next move.

Hatter motioned for her to switch hand positions to where both of their left hands were palm to palm and repeated the circular motion. They went into their bow and curtsy to one another once more. Hatter took both of her hands and they stepped forward, ending up side by side, facing opposite ways. Flattening his right palm and her left palm against each other, they made an arching motion with their arms and did the same with their other arms. Hatter released her hands and bowed. Alice noticed what the other women did and she followed suit, taking her dress skirt in both hands and walking in a circle to the rhythm, giving Hatter a flirty smile.

Alice turned, her back facing Hatter, as he approached her side. Standing side by side, he took her right hand in his so that her arm was extended over his torso. Hatter placed his left hand at her waist and Alice place her left hand against his. They took eight steps forward and eight steps back. With only their right hands intertwined, they raised their arms up as Alice walked eight paces around him. When she stood in front of him again, he spun her around. As the music began to fade, their hands parted and Hatter once again bowed as she curtsied.

"You learn very quickly," Hatter complimented her.

"Well, I had an amazing dance partner," Alice responded, blushing. Another song started up again and Hatter pulled her close. They slowly danced together, lost in their own world. Alice rested her head upon his shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent of her Hatter. She closed her eyes, relishing the moment. _This isn't your typical fairytale_ , Alice thought, _but it's all mine. It's our fairytale_. Hatter felt as if he was on top of the world. He loved how she hugged his body as they danced. He could practically feel her heartbeat against his own. _She's my whole world_ , Hatter thought.

They continued to move in synchronization, only aware of each other in the room. Hatter placed a gentle, lasting kiss against the top of her head, causing Alice to cling to him tightly. She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into those deep brown eyes she loved so much. Her eyes flicked to Hatter's inviting lips and she tilted her head up slightly to capture his mouth with hers. She tasted sweet, like strawberries, to Hatter. He tasted like spices and comfort to Alice. Her fingers tangled in his hair, careful not to knock his hat off. Their lips parted and Hatter tucked a strand of her curled hair behind her ear. He tilted his head for another kiss, lifting her off of the floor. As he settled her back on the ground, Alice gave a lighthearted laugh and to Hatter, it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

Before the last dance, Jack had an announcement to make.

"Thank you everyone for attending tonight. A few important announcements before the night draws to a close. First of all, everyone in Wonderland should take comfort in the fact that my mother and the Tweedles will no longer be a problem again. Secondly, I intend to knight both Alice and Hatter, though Charlie already announced their titles when they arrived," Jack laughed. The rest of the crowd laughed with him. "Please enjoy the last dance of the night." The music started up again and Jack led Duchess to the floor.

"Wow," Alice remarked. "We're being knighted." Her face lit up in enthusiasm and Hatter couldn't help but share in her joy. He laced his fingers through hers, motioning for her to follow him. Alice kept up with his pace as he led her out onto the balcony. The cool night air gave her chills, causing Hatter to wrap his arms around her from behind as she looked out over the scenery of Wonderland.

"Jack wants to get rid of the high buildings and bring this side of Wonderland back to its former glory," Hatter commented.

"Was it like this when you were little," Alice asked.

"Nope," Hatter answered, popping the 'p.' "There were small villages rather than cities. Grass covered all of that ground area before Mary had it built up like this."

"I bet it was nice growing up here before she started to ruin everything," Alice stated.

"It definitely was. I just don't see how he's gonna fix it all within a year like he claims. It's already been a little over five months and all that's been done is the area around the new palace," Hatter pointed out. He moved his hands from around Alice's waist and settled them on top of her hands which were clutching the railing of the balcony.

"I wish Wonderland could be restored quickly, magic and all," Alice declared. She wished for it with all of her heart.

"As do I, love," Hatter replied, looking up at the stars with her. It wasn't long before Alice's hands felt extremely warm. Hatter felt the change in temperature too. Wisps of magic transmitted from their interlocking fingers, taking on a shade of amethyst. They watched it travel throughout the city, touching every surface. Alice was awestruck as she watched Wonderland restore itself to its former glory. The concrete was replaced with lush green grass. The buildings disappeared and villages began to form filled with cottages and cobblestone streets. _It's like watching the castle transform in Beauty and the Beast_ , Alice thought. Hatter looked on in amazement as he saw the world he grew up in appear in front of his eyes.

"Did we do this," Alice asked, breathlessly.

"I think we did," Hatter replied, dumbfounded.

"Alice, Hatter there you are. I—what," Jack's jaw dropped ever so slightly. "It's impossible."

"Darling, what is it," Duchess asked. When she walked out onto the balcony with Charlie following behind, she no longer required an answer.

"The stars are aligned in a cosmic ray of hope," Charlie proclaimed, dropping to his knees.

"How is this possible," Duchess mused.

"I don't know," Alice answered. "Hatter and I were just talking about how much we wanted to see Wonderland restored and magic just came from our fingers, like the world was extracting it to heal itself."

"It is the magic of true love," Charlie declared. "The true love between you and Sir Hatter is pure and powerful love. It shows you are stronger together. Not even death can make you part." Alice looked up at Hatter who was smiling down at her as he wrapped his arms around her from behind once more. She leaned into his embrace. They all eventually wandered back in the ballroom and Jack had told the Wonderlandians about the recent events. Afterwards, Alice and Hatter were knighted as announced earlier.

* * *

When the party was over, everyone returned to their new homes. Alice and Hatter turned in for the night, exhausted from the fun of a royal ball and the exertion of supplying all of that magic. In the morning, they woke to get to the looking glass hall. Jack, Duchess and Charlie were all there to see them off. Placing the Stone of Wonderland in the little box, the mirror came alive.

"It has been an honor to have fought alongside you again, Alice of Legend," Charlie bowed. "And Harbinger?" Hatter looked up at him. "Take care of her and yourself."

"Always," Hatter replied. The three of them gathered in a group hug.

"Thank you again, Alice and Hatter," Jack told them. "I owe you both my kingdom." Duchess nodded in agreement.

"Just make sure you take care of Wonderland and its citizens," Alice responded. Hatter laced his fingers through hers.

"Ready, love," he asked her.

"Ready," Alice confirmed. They went through the looking glass, soon appearing on the other side in the warehouse.

"It's good to be back," Hatter stated, sighing with relief.

"It sure is," Alice agreed. "And it looks like we've only been gone for four hours."

"Really? Felt like a long year to me," Hatter joked.

"Let's go home," Alice suggested, walking hand-in-hand with Hatter. "I need to call mom anyways and let her know we're fine." Alice and Hatter walked through the busy streets, ready to continue their long, happy life together.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Holy wow I absolutely loved writing this fluff-filled chapter! Some fun facts for y'all: Alice's ball gown was inspired by my Senior Prom dress. Go to my Twitter, SimplyShelbs16, and the first picture you find is a prom picture. Secondly, the Wonderland Waltz that Hatter and Alice danced was inspired by this clip from two actors on Once Upon a Time. Search 'Lana Parrilla and Sean Maguire Dance Rehearsal' on Youtube and it should be the first video. Lastly, there is a mix I made on 8tracks filled with music that helped me write the royal ball scenes. Just go to 8tracks simplyshelbs16xoxo. Thank you so much to PrimevalAbarai and JillJones123 for your lovely reviews! There will be an adorable epilogue to wrap this all up. Hint: it has a lot to do with Alice's letter to Hatter.


	13. Epilogue

Alice Hatter was helping her mother in the kitchen, cooking Thanksgiving dinner. It had been a little over six years since saving Wonderland for the second time. Since then she had married the love of her life. Alice instinctively glanced down at the rings that adorned her finger. Everyone was gathered at Alice and Hatter's apartment for the holiday. Charlie was talking Hatter's ear off excitedly as Jack and Duchess were helping to set the table. It wasn't long before they all heard the pitter-patter of little feet running into the living room. Charlotte Hatter and Winston Heart II were rambunctiously chasing one another.

"Daddy," Charlotte shouted as she raised her arms up to her father. Hatter gently picked her up and set her on his lap.

"Hello my little pearl. Are you havin' fun," he asked her with a smile.

"Lots of fun," Charlotte exclaimed. "We're pretending to be a knight and a princess!"

"You don't have any dragons for me to slay," Winston mumbled.

"Well, you're not a very good knight anyway," Charlotte fired back. She was obviously feisty like her mother. Jack and Duchess laughed along with Hatter and Alice at their children's exchange. "Unca Charlie's my favorite knight in the whole worlds!"

"Why thank you, little one, I am quite honored to be in your good graces," Charlie bowed, causing Charlotte to giggle.

"Alice, go spend some time with them, sweetie. I can handle what's left to do," Carol insisted, shooing her away playfully. Alice rolled her eyes and walked over to take her seat next to Hatter. Charlotte crawled over to Alice's lap.

"Mommy, you wanna know a secret," she half whispered. Everyone in the living room leaned in to listen. Hatter was grinning like the cheshire.

"Sure, what's the secret," Alice replied.

"Daddy thinks you're the prettiest girl in all the worlds," Charlotte demonstrated by extending her arms out to her sides. Alice smiled, giving a small laugh.

"Does he, now," Alice inquired teasingly as she gave Hatter a look of adoration.

"Of course I do, love," Hatter answered softly with a dimpled smile. It was at this moment that Charlotte spotted Hatter's teacup.

"Daddy," Charlotte began, tugging on his sleeve, "can I have a sip of tea?"

"Well o'course you can," Hatter responded. He helped her drink from the cup carefully and lowered it back on the table.

"Mmmm," Charlotte sounded.

"Definitely her daddy's girl," Alice laughed. Hatter smirked at this. His heart felt full of love. To think that a long time ago, Wonderland was all in ruins and he had lost his family. Now he had a family of his own with his true love and best friend. He never thought he'd have this. Neither did Alice. She never thought that Jack and Duchess would soon be considered close family friends. Nor did she expect to find love in the most peculiar of places. Alice and Hatter simultaneously took in the scene before them. Charlotte climbed down and Winston began to chase her like earlier.

"How's the kingdom, Jack," Hatter asked curiously.

"Wonderland is thriving and the emotion tea addicts have been cured. Everyone is much happier and peaceful," Jack replied proudly.

"It is simply beautiful, you must come and visit again to see for yourself," Duchess suggested. "There aren't any dangers around and it's safe enough for you to bring Charlotte on her first trip."

"We just might take you up on that offer," Alice responded, taking Hatter's hand in hers. Carol finished setting the food up on the counter.

"I hope I get to finally see Wonderland as well," Carol commented.

"You should definitely come along, Mrs. Hamilton," Hatter agreed.

"I think I just might," Carol replied. "David, I've told you before that you can call me Carol. Or you can call me mom if you'd like. You're a part of this family; no formalities necessary." Hatter's heart warmed at the idea.

"Charlotte, Winston," Alice called out. "It's time for dinner!" The children ran out excitedly, giggling the whole time. Everyone gathered around the table after filling their plates.

"Charlotte, sweetie, did you wanna tell everyone what you're thankful for," Carol asked.

"I'm thankful for my mommy and daddy and grandma. I love them very much. I'm also thankful for my Unca Charlie, Unca Jack, Auntie Charlotte and Winston. Ummm and Wonderland," Charlotte exclaimed. They all smiled at her speech and began eating.

The night was spent catching up with each other. Laughter filled the air as they all joked around with one another. Alice and Hatter felt that everything was as it should be. They fought for their happy lives together. They fought for their love. This was the reward for their struggles. They came out stronger than ever, gaining family and friends along the way. They never felt more at peace. This was home.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** My first attempt at a Thanksgiving dinner in the Hatter household! I hope y'all enjoyed the epilogue and this story as a whole! It's definitely always bittersweet when I finish a story but there will always be new ones to come! My next Halice story is already lined up...a collection of winter one-shots will be coming. Thank you so much to PrimevalAbarai and JillJones123 for tagging along on this journey with me. It's been fun!


End file.
